Within The Darkness
by Sephant
Summary: Kurt-centric fic. After a little accident, Kurt begins to hear voices in his head. As his powers grow and his view on humans and even mutants worsen, one must wonder what is happening to our little elf, and just what is "The Darkness"? Chapter 14 up !
1. Night, Food, Eyes

**A/N: Welcome one and all to a Kurt fic! So this is my first attempt at a X-men evo story and I appologize if I seem out of date. I really am! I barely know much of about the serise. Also, I appologize in advace about the accents and stuff in this fic. I will try my best, but no one is perfect. Also, I'm using/speeling characters name by memory (don't feel like looking up correct speeling), so once again please excuse myself on that. As far as I can tell, this fic is after Beast joins but before Kurt and Amanda was it? Starts dating. Also quick question; does Kurt know about Rouge being his sister inbetwen those? Cause I want a little family time every now adn then... I didn't see/find a lot of intresting/not romantic or humor Kurt fics so i took it upon my self to do my own! Nothing against humor and romacne, there's just to many! I truly hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

**_The Darkness (will tell more later- if not in " " it is speaking inside Kurt's mind.)_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, there would be WAY more Kurt!**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 1: Night, Food, Eyes._

_Will you kill me?_ It was a simple question that crossed his mind. He was never one to be depressed, but for some odd reason, these thoughts plagued his mind. Burring his face into his pillow, Kurt tried to silence the strange voices that echoed throughout his room. Recently the poor 'elf' was in a little accident involving a car, a pop bottle and a rubber band. Please don't question the event for Kurt himself did not remember. When he had come too, he was in the infirmary with Mr. McCoy watching over him. He was told to rest in his room. But no amount of tossing and turning could allow him some comfort.

Kurt, physically speaking, was fine as the car had only hit him with enough force to cause a crack in his left arm near his shoulder. Mentally, he was hammered with strange voices. At times they spoke nicely and others more violently. It seemed to vary with his own mood. When he was happy the voices seemed to rejoice and praise. Times like this, where he was emotionally depressed, it would either consul him (trying to make him happy) or torment him by telling him that he was a monster, an abomination. A demon.

Covering his head with his pillow trying to block out the demonic voices, a soft knock came at the door.

Gazing at the time (a beautiful 2:35 in the morning) Kurt groaned as he rolled out of his bed to answer. Opening the door he saw a tired looking Kitty.

"Uh, Kurt I, like, know it's late but…"

Kurt groaned inside his head. He did NOT want to play counselor tonight. "Come vight in Kitty." he sighed out, closing his door behind her as she entered.

* * *

Kurt sat in a crouched position on the edge of his bed as Kitty sat clutching his pillow. Pushing the voices to the very back of his mind, Kurt focused on the 'problem' at hand. Which just turned out to be Kitty ranting on and on about her relationship with Lance.

"He like, never wants to come over and he's always like, complaining about how I eat with you guys at lunch. Like, I invite him to eat with us, but he like, never wants to!" suppressing his erg to throw something after hearing so many likes, Kurt replied.

"Vell Kitty. He properly doesn't vant to come over to hiz 'enemies' home." Taking a brief pause he thought _And I must agree _"and vats properly the same veason he doesn't vant to sit with you at lunch." He gave a quick shrug of his shoulders to state 'I don't really know' to her. Sadly, she wasn't paying any attention.

"But he, like. I dunno. He just seems more, distant." She spoke softly.

Placing his hand over her shoulder, Kurt gave a squeeze in attempt to make her feel better. "It's alright Kitty. Tumbles is properly trying his best to make you happy, ja?"

Kitty laughed. "Tumbles? Kurt you, like, need to think of a better nickname then that!" She laughed some more. Standing up and placing his pillow in her seat, she gave a quick hug to her friend. "Thanks, like, a lot Kurt." And with a quick wave, she phased right through the door.

Sighing out loud, Kurt let himself fall backwards onto his mattress. Wrapping his tail around his pillow, he flicked it up beside him. Rolling over, he gave a quick glance at the clock (an even more wonderful 2:59am) he groaned loudly.

"I hate you!" he hissed at his clock. Rolling to his other side and placing his head onto his pillow, Kurt closed his eyes in hope of sleep. Too bad the voices wouldn't let him. They were a bit pissed at him for ignoring them for so long.

* * *

A loud knock and a shout of "Get up Kurt!" forced Kurt to join the land of the awake. He stumbled sleepily over to the door and opened it revealing a wide awake Scott Summers. "Breakfast is ready. But hurry up; I don't want to be late for school."

Nodding to show that he heard, Kurt closed his door and quickly got dressed. He decided not to shower this morning since he had one before he went to bed. Strapping on his holo-watch, Kurt did a quick teleport down stairs to the kitchen. Sitting in his normal spot he noticed that Kitty didn't seem the least bit phased by their late night talk. In fact, she seemed full of energy. He heard the voices spit foul words out at the young girl as he grabbed some waffles. Obviously just as pissed at her happy mood than he was, Kurt ended up nodding to (almost) all of their comments.

Placing a piece of one of the waffles in his mouth, Kurt felt all the energy drain from him. Shaking his head he cursed at the food as he struggled to chew. _You're supposed to GIVE me energy, not zap it! _He shouted in his mind. Swallowing his small bit made him feel worse and without realizing it he spoke out loud.

"These vaffles are disgusting!" placing his fork down; he failed to notice all the stares that his little comment had summoned. Even Logan looked at him over his newspaper to stare at the elf.

"I'm sorry Kurt. You've never complained about my waffles before." Answered a slightly embarrassed Ororo.

"Yeah man, Auntie O's waffles are the best!" Evan, who happened to be sitting next to Kurt stated.

"Uh…" Kurt scratched his head. He didn't mean to say that out loud. The professor cupped his hands over each other and turned his attention from his meal to Kurt.

"Yes Kurt, didn't you say that you loved Ororo's waffles?"

_All of this over a little comment? _Kurt almost shouted, careful that Jean and the professor wouldn't hear. "Ah, sorry. I didn't vean it. It's just… I'm, not hungry?" he asked shakily. Eyebrows were raised. Kurt, the forever hungry elf was, for once, not hungry? Impossible!

White and black splotches began to enter his vision. Bringing his hand up to his face he tried to steady his vision. If anything, it made it worse. Now the world was spinning.

"Ya alright sug'ar?" Rouge piped up, seeing Kurt begin to sway. "Ya don't look to well."

"Yes Kurt, perhaps you should stay home today?" suggested the professor. Kurt wasn't sure to say yes, say no. Shake his head or nod. After a minute Kurt decided to answer.

"Nein. Professor. I should be fine, I'm just a little tired." After this comment, everyone went back to their discussions, the waffle comment forgotten. Kurt laid his head down softly on the table as the voices seemed to soothe him. _I know there trying to help. But voices in mien head tend to create headaches…_ The voices soon became soft mummers. Still their but, as if trying to do as told, they spoke only little sentences, nothing complicating. Just some "get wells" and "Your okay, your okay".

* * *

Still having eaten nothing but that small bite, Kurt climbed into Scott's car and laid his head back. Pressing the holo-watches button, Kurt became his 'human' self as the other piled in.

"You sure your alright Kurt?" Jean asked voice full of concern.

"Ja, ja. Just tired. Don't vorry about it." He replied softly. The voices, though being 'good' voiced their hate towards his human 'skin' as the ride to school stretched onward.

* * *

Arriving at school with 10 minutes to spare, Kitty who had gotten a ride with Lance came over to check up on her fuzzy friend. After another set of "Are you alright" and "Ja, ja" she went back to her boyfriend. Kurt rubbed his temples with his fingers. For him, school was awesome. He never got to go to anything like it before. But on days like today, he dreaded it more than any teenager could.

Opening his locker, he couldn't help but notice the voices were quieter. Whispering amongst themselves. Everyone once in awhile, words like 'cattle' and 'vermin' would stick out, but for the most part they were just speaking about the students.

_I vonder if these voices, hate humans or something._ He thought taking his seat next Evan as the bell rang. _Science class. Beautiful…_thought Kurt as he began taking notes on their upcoming test.

* * *

As the bell went off signaling the end of science, so did a loud scream in his head. Kurt who was in the hallway with Evan clutched his head in pain. Shocked from the sudden action, Evan grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder as he appeared to be wavering. Shoving the hand off him, an inhuman voice left Kurt's mouth in a scowl.

"_**Don't touch ussss! Don't touch himmmm!"**_Evan, being a little freaked out tried approaching him again. _**"Get away filthy cattle**_**!"** he spoke again. Kurt raised his other hand and began to grip his head as the screaming seemed to rise in volume and pitch.

"Evan! What's wrong!" asked Scott as he and Jean walked over.

"I, I don't know. Kurt's acting all weird!" came his reply.

"Kurt, is something wrong?" Jean asked as she noticed the wavering figure. A hiss escaped Kurt as clutched his eyes close. Scott took a step forward and Kurt back stepped. This repeated till he was at the wall. Touching the wall with his right hand, Kurt let himself slide as the screaming soon engulfed all sound.

He failed to realize Scott crouch before him and tap him lightly on the shoulder. The instant the contact was made, Kurt threw his arm, forcing Scott back. His eyes opened showing empty voids as his hologram flickered off. Thankfully, everyone was in class and had been for the past twenty minutes.

Kurt snarled like an animal at his 'friends'. All of them stared back in fear at the blackness that had replaced his eyes. Now in his true form, Kurt crotched low to the ground, all common sense lost to the endless screaming in his mind.

"Jean, try to calm him down!" Scott told her. She nodded and tried using her powers only to get… nothing.

"I can't!"

"Why not!" Scott yelled, as Kurt approached them.

"I don't know. There's something blocking it!" Suddenly, Logan, dressed in his outfit, burst through the school's doors. In the split second it took for the now seemingly possessed Kurt to notice 'Wolverine' it also took for the screaming in his head to cease. His eye reverted back to their moonlight gaze and he slumped forward, uncounsuse (sp?).

"What happened?" Wolverine asked as he walked towards the group, retracting his claws.

"Were not too sure ourselves" replied Scott. "Kurt was just acting weird... why are you here wolverine?"

"Charles got a telepathic message. Something about a disaster at the school He sent me to check it out." He crouched in front of Kurt, checking his watch. "I don't know what happened here, but well speak about this with the professor. Something doesn't feel quite right." The group nodded as Wolverine threw poor 

Kurt over his shoulder. "His watch is fried. I'll take him back home and get Ororo to call sick for him. You guys better head off before you miss the entire lesson."

Jean glanced at her watch and gasped in surprise. They only had ten minutes left! "Alright, we'll talk right after school." Jean said as she rushed herself and Scott to their class.

"Um" Evan started scratching the back of his head.

"Safe it till later bub, you've got school." Evan nodded and started walking to his class. Wolverine rushed out with Kurt, hopping to get back to the institute without anyone seeing them.

As they approached, Wolverine felt a shiver run up his spine. He glanced around quickly and seeing/smelling no one went inside the building with Kurt still slung over his shoulder.

Within the darkness of his mind Kurt could hear the voices combine into one. They whispered one word that Kurt himself said with it.

**"Play."**


	2. Void, Lunch, Worry

**A/N: So here I am again with another chapter! I would like to thank my only reviewer great for your support and encouragement. It really does help. Now in this chapter (and future ones) there is German. Even though I am German and know the basics, I still use a translator as a 'just in case' tool, so i apologize if anything if incorrect. I also apologize for any bad grammer mistakes and the accents. I'm just not use too them. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 2: Void, Lunch, Worry_

Logan, in all honesty, was worried about the elf. When he had entered the mansion, he had another shiver run down his spine. Currently, Kurt had slipped from a state of unconsciousness into a deep sleep and was wrapped in a blanket on one of the couches in the library. There he was watched by a disturbed Logan and an equally (if not more) disturbed professor.

"Ah, Ororo, what does the school have to say?" The weather witch had just recently entered the room, having just gotten off the phone with the schools secretary.

"She said it was fine. But the next time it happens, to have the guardian speak with the office before they leave." Logan scowled at the comment that had been directed at him.

"Doubt that any of you would walk in there with blue boy here." He said, pointing at Kurt. The two only nodded. "Anyways, did you find out what was wrong with the watch Chuck?"

"Yes and no. The watch itself it undamaged, the battery on it, however, is another story." Xavier paused to rub his temples. "There was some sort of power that entered the watch and fried the battery. This power put so much energy into it that it couldn't contain it."

"So just what is this power?" Ororo questioned.

"That's just it. I don't know. In truth, there is no remains of anything inside the watch that wasn't already there."

"Are you saying that the battery over-loaded itself?"

"No Logan. I am merely saying that whatever did overload Kurt's holo-watch caused it to fry, and in doing so rendered the watch useless. Also that it left no trace of itself on the watch. That battery did not overload itself. Something had to cause it."

"Now the only question is, just what is it?" Logan added darkly.

* * *

Kurt awoke to a dark room. He looked around frantically not knowing where he was. _Vat's going on? Vasn't I just in the school with Evan? Vere is this? _He thought, shocking himself as he heard his own voice. _It sounds like- _There was an echo. _-Like I'm talking out loud._ Another echo followed. Kurt then noticed that he was floating. There were no objects in this place and he was just floating in the endless void. He opened his mouth to call out but felt it hushed by an invisible hand.

_**Shush boy. They'll hear you if you speak out loud. Just think, don't speak.**_

Kurt was about to open his mouth again but remembered what the voice had said. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he began. _Alright, vere am I? Vhy am I here? Vho are you? A vho are vey?_

_**So many pesky questions. You are currently in a state of deep sleep, and thus this is like a dream. Think of this as your mind, but a part that you cannot enter unless you are sleeping. You are here because of the state you left off in when you went unconscious. For what I am, I will tell you later, at a more appropriate time. 'They' are those pathetic humans that are currently watching over you.**_

_So you are saying that, to everyvone else I appear to be sleeping. So if I speak out loud, it'll be like I'm talking in my sleep. _Though Kurt couldn't see just what it was he was talking too, he could feel it nod. It was a strange feeling. Knowing without seeing._But vho is vatching over me and vhat do you mean by 'thee state' vat I left off in?_

Kurt felt uneasy as the voice seemed to growl at him. _**What gives you ANY idea that I would know those worthless vermin's names?**_ Kurt felt himself gulp at the deep voice that spoke to him. _**The state you left off in was an unfortunate accident. That wretched sound startled me, and I ended up forcing more of my power into you by mistake. In doing so, you lost yourself to our screams and ended up losing control. **_The voice snickered. _**Don't worry, no one was hurt. **_It stated mockingly _**Just shocked. And scared. **_

That strange feeling of knowing without seeing came over him again. It felt like this voice was staring at him from the side, waiting for his reaction as its words sunk in. _Scared? Vey were s-s-scared of me? _He whimpered out

The voice snickered again _**Yessss, sssscared. They **__**feared**_ _**you!**_

_Feared… me? But, but vhy._

He could hear the bitter laugh as he began shaking. _**Because you're different. Different from them. **_Kurt felt tears fall down his face, disappearing as soon as the left his fuzzy cheeks. He was different from them. Even if they were mutants like him he was still different. _**Don't worry, we are here. **__**I**__** am here. **_He felt arms embrace him from behind in mocking love. _**Don't worry, we'll play with them. Make them know true fear. Make them learn who and what we are. We'll teach them. **_Kurt felt himself leaning back against the invisible body that held him tightly. _**We love you Kurt… that's why we'll play nice only with you. Only with you. **_Kurt felt himself falling asleep in the warm, but cold embrace.

"Only me…"

* * *

Logan perked up as he heard a soft voice speaking German. Getting up from his seat he walked over to the young lad.

"Charles you should have a look at this." The Canadian called over. The professor looked up from his book and wheeled over to where Logan knelt in front of Kurt.

"Oh my…" he spoke softly, voice saddened at the sight. Kurt face was wet with tears that poured out of his tightly shut eyes. Every once in a while, he would whimper something out. "Logan, do you know what he is saying?" the professor asked.

"It's not clear but it sounds like 'nur ich' (1) or something. Whatever that means." He answered sighing as he shrugged his shoulders. "What I want to know is why he's crying so badly. I've barely seen the elf cry, there has to be a really big reason why." He looked at Xavier with a 'try it' expression.

"Though I say that I too want to know why he is crying, I would rather wait till he woke up and told us, or at least till after we've had a chance to speak with Jean, Scott and Evan about what happened at school today." He replied, not wanting to pry into the poor boys mind. "It could be something very personal Logan."

Sighing, Logan snorted out a "Suit yourself." and got back up, heading towards his chair that he had recently left. Xavier's eyes drifted back to Kurt as he gazed with a worried expression that a parent would give a sick child. Patting his hand on top of Kurt's he spoke softly.

"Don't worry Kurt, weir here." And started heading back to his desk.

A strange laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. _**"But not for long…" **_he whispered out, causing the professor to look back at him. Seeing nothing more than a boy sleeping soundly, he shook his head in confusion and continued forward.

* * *

The lunch table back at school was quite as Scott (with Evan's help) explained to everyone what had happened to Kurt.

"It was totally creepy! His eyes were darker than the color black, it felt like looking at two empty eye sockets!" Even explained.

"Well it wasn't that bad, but it was quite frightening…" Jean added.

"So like, he was going to attack you? Like, what's up with that?!" Kitty voiced out. "I mean, like, even if he's angry or something he shouldn't like, attack us."

"Now Kitty, we're not sure if he was going to. I doubt he even knew what he was doing." Scott suggested.

"I knew I should'a made him stay home. He really didn't look good ya'know."

"Well he's home know Rouge, so let's not blame ourselves." Jean scratched her head. "Though I must say I'm worried myself. Whatever happened to Kurt didn't feel, I don't know. It didn't feel natural."

Kitty snorted "Yeah like having a tail is normal"

"Kitty!" Jean shouted "It has nothing to do with that!" Kitty huffed. _Maybe he's just showing his true colors _"And stop thinking like that! Kurt is nothing like a demon, you should know that better than any of else.

"Oh yeah?!" she shouted, slamming her hand down on their table. "Than tell me why he like, went berserk on you!"

"We're trying to tell you that he didn't go berserk" Scott yelled back also standing up.

"You two stop yelling!" Jean shouted. "Save it for when we get home, okay Scott?" she said gripping his arm and dragging him down.

"Fine, I'll like, go sit with Lance!" Kitty stormed off towards the brotherhoods table as the others continued eating.

"How could she be so cruel to Kurt, I mean he treats her so nicely…" Jean spoke softly.

"Ya got me sug'a" Rouge answered.

* * *

Kitty approached her boyfriend and asked sweetly. "Lance do you like, wanna eat with me? Maybe like, over there?" she said pointing to a shady spot underneath a tree.

"Sure sweets." Lance said ignoring the stares he got from his friends.

As they sat down Lance decided to ask what his friends and himself where just discussing. "Hey Kitty, what happened to fuzz- I mean Kurt? Toad said he saw him in science this morning but that's it."

Kitty sighed. "You'll never believe what happened." Shaking her head, she started explain what she had just explained from Scott and Evan to Lance.

* * *

"Whoa…"

"Yeah I know. Isn't that like, animalistic (2) of him? Attacking his friends?" she asked. In truth Lance felt a peg of sadness for the boy. Not every day something as strange as that happens to yah, and here his 'best friend' was talking about it like he was a demon.

"Well yeah, but perhaps he didn't mean to Kitty, I mean I don't like to admit it, but Kurt's a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, but he like; I don't know…" Lance pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it was just a phase. Perhaps he's finally being a rebel like me. Trying to impress you." Kitty laughed.

"Oh shove it Lance." She pushed him over as he joined her laughter with his own. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I'll see you like, later. Okay?"

"Course!" he said helping her up. They went their separate ways and Kitty met up with some of her 'normal' friends while Lance met up with Pietro.

"Hey Lance, what didn't little Kitty want to talk about?" he asked wistfully.

"Remember fuzz-but and how he's not here?"

"Yeah"

"Well looks like he's going all demonic on his friends. Kitty says that Scott and Evan told her that he almost attacked them this morning and that his eyes were as black as a skeletons eye." Pietro rubbed his chin as he thought about this new information.

"I can see it, but I can't."

"Same here." Lance sighed.

"You're not worried are you?" Pietro teased.

"Of-of course not!"

"Well I am." Lance paused as they entered the classroom shocked.

"What do you mean you are?" Pietro looked at him with sullen eyes.

"It's not every day that someone like Kurt hurts something, let alone his teammates." Lance looked at the floor as they took their seats.

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"I'm worried too."

**Story Notes**

**(1) Translates from German to English to "Only Me"**

**(2) Not a real world but sounds right (that's the problem with English, it's so damn easy to make up words!)**

**A/N: Yes I made the Brotherhood 'nice'. I really don't think their as bad as everyone puts them out to be and that deep down, they care about their fellow mutants. I hope I didn't make any one to OOC and if you are having trouble thinking/imagining about how "The Darkness" sounds, just imagine The Darkness from the game "The Darkness" that's pretty much the jest of it's voice. Oh, and I like the Brotherhood, so they'll pop up more than not and also play pretty cool roles. And if Lance or someone else in their group hate Kurt they don't anymore. For that is the power of being an authoress**


	3. Meeting, Loss of Breath, The Darkness

**A/N: And BAM! I'm back already! I'm getting really into this story, and this chapter pretty much wrote itself. Thanks Davy (going to call you that) for another wonder full review. Also thanks to Nevermore, I really enjoyed reading your review and thanks for favoriting! Just a little warning, there is a lot of German latter on in this one, so I apologize for any mistakes that appear in there. Hope you enjoy!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 3: Meeting, Loss of Breath, "The Darkness"_

Kitty caught a ride with Lance as she usually did. Except this time it was much less pleasant. Not only did everyone else act like she was wrong in thinking that way about Kurt, but even her boyfriend was silent. Pietro would give her passing glares every now and then. She huffed as they drove up to the gates.

"Thanks Lance!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." He answered as she went running inside. Pietro did a quick seat switch and he was now in the front. Todd complained saying that Pietro always got the front after Kitty leaves.

"Yo, I should get that spot this time dude!" he shouted at Pietro angrily.

"Not this time!" Everyone excluding Todd laughed as Lance drove off. With a silent sigh, the speed demon scratched his hair line. "I have a feeling that we won't see blue boy tomorrow." The other members of the brotherhood gave him a questioning look. Placing his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, he looked at his friends. "And I don't think that that's a good thing."

* * *

As soon as Scott, Jean, and Evan arrived home they were called straight to the library where the professor, Logan, and Ororo were waiting. As the trio entered they spotted Kurt lying on the couch. Though his eyes were open he appeared dead to the world. Not even making a sound when Scott said hi to him.

"He just woke up around an hour ago." Ororo started. "He hasn't moved or spoken since. We were hoping you could give us some insight on this."

Scott sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Xavier motioned for the three too sit down on a couch opposite of Kurt's. Logan was seated on a chair beside their couch while Ororo stood beside the Professor, who was positioned in front of his desk that looked out towards the group.

Biting down softly on her lip, Jean decided that she would start. "Well, Scott and I were heading towards our next class when we spotted Kurt and Evan in the hall. Kurt appeared to be in pain so we rushed over. When I asked if he alright, Kurt, he hissed at me…"

Scott, feeling that Jean couldn't continue took up where she left off. "After that, I tried to get closer to him. But every step I took he would step back. Like he was afraid of me." Scott took a deep breath. "And then when I touched his shoulder, the one that got injured, he slapped my hand away. It startled me to the point where I backed all the way up into Jean." He paused letting the story sink in.

"What happened after that Scott?" The professor asked

"Kurt opened his eyes and, and they were darker than black. His watch shut down. He looked like he was going to attack us." Scott gulped as he rested his head on his hands which rested on his knees. "He looked like a demon" he whispered out.

"At that point I tried to enter his mind to see if I could calm him down. But I was met with a nothing." The professor raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by nothing Jean?"

"That's just it professor. It was as if Kurt wasn't there. Nothing was there. It felt like a block but it was more of just knowing than actually feeling." The professor interlocked his fingers as he began processing the new information. Logan glanced up from his book to look at the elf. He still appeared to be in his own world. His breathing slow and even as his haunting eyes watched the room. It was hard picturing those eyes to be like empty sockets.

"Evan, you are very quite. Do you have something else to add?" Ororo encouraged. Evan was twiddling his fingers and trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Hearing his name called he jumped slightly and looked up at everyone who was now looking at him. Stealing a quick glance at Kurt, Evan started speaking.

"Uh, yeah. Well, um, he sorta said something. Before Jean and Scott showed up." He spoke unsteadily. "His voice was all weird. It sounded like thousands of voices combined into one. It didn't have a steady pitch and sounded like." He stopped himself as he glanced at Kurt. He inhaled sharply as he looked into those yellow eyes. They seemed to bare right into his soul. Daring him to go on. Evan tore his gaze from him and stared at the ground letting out a shaky breath.

"Could you tell us what he said Evan?" the professor asked, noticing his discomfort.

Still looking at the ground Evan continued. "It was like a strange hiss as he spoke. But, I'm sure he said not to touch him." He shook his head. "No first he said not to touch 'us' than not to touch 'him'. After that I tried to approach him. He, he said to get away, 'get away filthy cattle' to be exact." Evan still stared at the floor.

Ororo was about to suggest something when Logan held up his hand. That horrible chill teased his spine again as he looked at Kurt. The others gaze soon landed on the blue boy. Kurt was looking at all of them. His eyes unblinking as he locked his gaze with everyone, each feeling their blood run cold. Kurt leaned forward, as he locked his eyes with Logan again. A demonic smile played across his lips as he stared at the man. Logan, never being one to back down stared right back at him

The others in the room felt uneasy as Kurt smiled. It wasn't his normal smile. No this one was filled with malice, holding some underlined meaning to it. Kurt backed back onto the couch that he was leaning off of, burying his face into the pillow. His left eye was still locked with Logan's as he let out a soft snicker.

Evan visibly flinched as he heard the sound escape his friend's lips. Even though his eyes were locked with Logan's, he felt another pair staring at him. He couldn't move in fear of alerting Kurt and he breathed silently, but quickly.

"Those eyes," began Logan "are you really Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes as his smile widened as he buried his face into the pillow in glee. But he quickly locked onto the older man's eyes again the smile still present on his face. Evan looked away, not being able to gaze at Kurt any longer. He felt himself shaking, not being able to get that smile out of his mind.

"You really are a demon." Everyone looked at shock as Evan spoke. They heard a crack as Kurt whipped his head towards the boy. "Just like Kitty said!" he shouted as he got up and ran out not being able to be in that room any longer. Ororo quickly ran out after him as everyone looked back at Kurt. The smile was gone and the eyes looked pained. After a few minutes Kurt still hadn't moved.

Logan got up and ran quickly over to him, snapping everyone out of their trance as he shouted "He's not breathing!"

* * *

Kurt felt himself break at the words Evan had spoken. Sure Scott had said he looked like a demon, but Evan right out said he was one. And what was that about Kitty? She thought he was a demon too?! She wasn't even there! He felt a strange light-headed sensation, not realizing that he was no longer breather. He heard a faint shout and strong arms wrap around him as his vision was painted black.

* * *

Opening his eyes to the whitened room of the Hanks infirmary, Kurt pushed himself in a sitting position. He felt resistance in his movement and realized that there was an air mask on him and his right arm (which hung limply at his side) was attached to an I.V bag. Blinking slowly he noticed on how he still didn't feel like he was breathing. Even though he was awake, the machine still had to breathe for him.

_Vhy can't I breath? _He thought slowly. V_hy can't I move vell…? _He heard the soft beeping of other machines as he tried to gain his bearings. The lights were off so he assumed it was night time. It felt weird; Mr. McCoy wasn't anywhere to be seen. As a matter of fact no one was. His entire body felt stiff and his neck felt like hell. He felt so weak, so pathetic. Tears pooled out of his eyes as he gazed around, looking like a poor lost puppy who didn't understand why he was left behind.

_**Don't cry child. **_The voice spoke, filled with sweetened concern. Kurt didn't understand the words, his hold on English slipping.

_V-vas? Wer Sie sind? _(1) he thought no longer being able to speak/think English. He just felt so tired. The strange voice sensed his tiredness. A soft force wrapped itself around Kurt in a parent-to-child hug as Kurt felt its gaze lower to him.

_**Beruhigen Sie Kind. Das ist ganz richtig. Ich bin "Die Finsternis", und ich soll Ihnen hier helfen. **_(2)"The Darkness" as it called itself spoke softly in German in hopes that the poor boy would understand. _**Wir sind hier, nicht sorgen. Gehen Sie gerade zurück, um zu schlafen. **_(3)

_Ganz richtig._ (4)Kurt thought slowly. _Gute Nacht... _(5) The Darkness tightened its hold on the boy as he laid back into its embrace, sleeping sound as the mask kept his breathing steady. It raised its hand, appearing to the world as a shadow of a human's hand. With it, The Darkness slowly, brushed the hair out of Kurt's face. The longer it stayed there, the more it changed form. Slowly, the empty space was filled with black air. A strange shadow appeared, four human arms wrapped around him, each one attached to a shapeless blob.

Kurt's tears stopped flowing as it brushed them away. _**Schlaf gut...**_ (6) its voice came in a soft whisper _**Mein Geliebter verdammte.**_ (7)

* * *

Logan didn't like what he was seeing. It was a tad too dark in the infirmary and it had just gotten darker.

"Charles! Come look at this." He shouted, as he made room for the man. The disabled man gasped as he clutched his heart in shock. There, behind Kurt was a dark splotch with glowing eyes. The colour was hard to place, but the worst were its arms. Four long human like arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt as he laid back, sleeping on this, this thing.

"Logan, awake Hank and go check on Kurt right now! I want to know what that is!" Xavier yelled at the man who took off as soon as the order was given.

* * *

Beast as he was called, was writing up an important document about Kurt's condition for later use when Logan burst through the door. He didn't have to say a word as the face was enough to inform Hank that Kurt needed help. Rushing away from his desk, the pair tore down the hallway to the room Kurt was stay in. Throwing open the door and turning on the lights, a high pitch scream filled the room.

Kurt, who was sleeping peacefully against The Darkness fell back hard as it disappeared and in the sudden shock of the lights began to thrash around. The I.V patch was ripped out by accident as Kurt thrashed around, inhuman screams coming out of his mouth that was covered by the breathing mask. Logan rushed over to him while Hank went to the respiratory machine, preparing to turn it off so that they could calm Kurt down.

Logan held the screaming child down as he tightened his grip in fear as he watched the colour drain from Kurt's eyes as they replaced with black. Though his eyes were still there, Logan had to look at something else, not being able to stare at the horrible sight. He looked at his mouth as Hank struggled to remove the mask that was now causing the frightened child to hyperventilate. Once the mask was off, Kurt's straying hand flung against it, knocking it out of Hanks grip.

"Hank, turn off the lights!" Logan yelled as the boy struggled harder. Hank was on his butt as he stared at the two. Logan was on top of Kurt holding him down at the shoulders and keeping his legs in place with his own. Letting out a horrific scream, Kurt reached up and bit down hard on Logan's left shoulder, drawing blood as he fought against the man.

"HANK!" Logan shouted again, snapping the man out of his trance. Running towards the lights he switched it off just as another muffled scream burst from Kurt.

The lights now off, Kurt breathed heavily, his eyes returning to gold as he slowly let go of Logan's shoulder. He breathed shakily out as he rested his head next to Logan's neck. Releasing his grip on Kurt's shoulders and moving his legs, Logan pushed Kurt's body into a sitting position while keeping his head on his shoulder. Kurt allowed Logan to get off, his head falling forward, feel too have for his neck.

Positioning himself on Kurt's right side, Logan let the boy lean against him for support. Kurt breathing evened out as he began to blink slowly. "Logan?" he asked quietly as Hank checked his pulse and felt his chest for any damage done.

"I'm here, how do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I…don't…know." He said with confusion in his voice. Logan looked at Hank who shook his head.

"He seems to be breathing fine know, and there is no damage other than the crack in his shoulder has spread to his neck. But that happened because of earlier today, when you were in the meeting." Logan nodded remembering the sound of something cracking. "Kurt, do you know why you stopped breathing?" the doctor asked him.

Kurt blinked again. He touched his neck slowly. "It hurt… a lot. And, I vanted to disappear." He said slowly, memories appearing in his head. "I didn't even know that I stopped breazing." He closed his eyes, leaning more heavily on Logan.

"Can we turn on the lights now?" the Canadian asked slowly. Kurt nodded as he felt him slowly brush his hair out of his face. Logan nodded to Hank who went back to the switch and turned it on.

Even with closed eyes, Kurt felt pain rip throughout his entire body. He hissed loudly as he clung to Logan. Hank was about to turn the lights off again when Logan shook his head as the hissing decreased to inaudible whimper. Logan looked' down at the boy in his arms and looked back to Hank.

"Wake everyone up; I think it's time for a meeting." Hank nodded sadly and left to do his job as Logan helped Kurt stand.

**Story Notes**

**(1) What? Who are you?  
(2) Shush child. It's alright. I am "The Darkness" and I am here to help you.  
(3) We are here, do not worry. Just go back to sleep.  
(4) Alright.  
(5) Good night  
(6) Sleep well...  
(7) My beloved damned**

**A/N: Yes, Logan is all nice/supportive in this one. But to make justice, think of yourself as a bad ass, and then have someone close to you freak our as if possessed. Wouldn't you watn to 'be' there for them since you are scared for them? So there, it works...**


	4. Remembrance, Attack, Lullaby

**A/N: An extra long won. Properly would have been longer if I didn't want to leave a cliffy (yes there is one in this one if not all). I hope I don't make this too confusing... I'm having troubles getting the picture just right... To Autum, I have taken you advice for the German except in certain area's (read to find out what I mean). And I'm actually glad you pointed out my spelling, I was starting to gloat to much seeing as how I'm not that good in the English language (even though it is my first...) and tend to make quite a few errors. Thanks one and all for reading and reviewnig. I hope you enjoy another chapter.**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 4: Remembrance, Attack, Lullaby_

The x-men group dragged themselves to the library. Who ever thought of having a meeting at 1:39am was just asking for teenaged rage. However, when the group of teenagers (consisting of Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan, and Rouge) entered the chosen meeting room a hush fell over their complaints. At the far corner of one of the couches, Kurt was leaning on Logan with an I.V patch attached to his arm leading to the bag of necessities that was hooked onto a rolling pole.

The group of teenagers collected themselves on the couch across from the one that Logan and Kurt where on. Hank, who had arrived behind the group, quietly shut the door and sat beside Logan. Xavier and Ororo were found in front of the two facing couches, in an almost identical place from last night's brief meeting.

For a long time, the only sound was the slow drips of the liquids attached to Kurt's arm. The group noticed on how heavily he was leaning on Logan, and how weak he looked. Scott glanced around the room, noting that only a few lamps were turned on, throwing shadows throughout the room. He shivered despite himself as he looked once more at Kurt, his yellow eyes glowing in the shadow of his hair, reflecting the candle that sat on the table between the couches.

Ororo, sensing that everyone was beginning to get anxious she decided to begin the meeting. "We have all called you here to discuss some recent events. Scott, if you could please tell everyone here exactly what you told us this morning."

Scott scratched his head roughly. "Actually I told everyone about yesterday at lunch." He spoke silently, feeling shame for blurting it out.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I see. Evan, how about you? Did you tell anyone of what Kurt had said?" Evan shook his head "Then if you could please." He saw the young boy shudder, frieghtend greatly from the eerie voice that spoke to him.

As Evan told the other teens, Kurt blinked slowly, trying to get his mind on the situation at hand. He could feel Logan's strong body giving him support and the I.V patch that was injected into his arm. As Evan finished he felt the eyes of his friends fall on him. Scott and Jean still looked at him hesitantly even though they had already heard what he had told Evan. No, not him but The Darkness. He sighed in bliss, remembering that his silent protector was there in the room.

Logan, more of hearing than seeing the elf breath out a sigh, wrapped his arm around his shoulders protectively. He didn't know just what he saw in the medic bay with Kurt, but he didn't want the boy calling it out or for it to feel a need to come out.

Charles noticed Logan's uneasiness and decided to continue on in the meeting. "Now, before you assume anything, I want to tell you that Kurt did not mean for that to happen. We have reason to believe that something has made contact with Kurt that caused this to happen. Logan if you would please tell them what we saw on the security camera.

The Canadian groaned as the attention was drawn to him. Though he had a feeling that Kurt had some eyes resting on him as well. To his surprise, when he turned his face to check on the child, he was staring at him with those glowing eyes. The same that watched him earlier that day. Looked like he had an extra listener today.

"Well, Charles and I were watching the elf through the clinics cameras. At first I thought it was nothing, Kurt had just sat up, properly wondering why he was in there when a strange, blackness, began to grow behind the boy." Logan really didn't know how to describe it. "I guess you could call it a shadow of some sorts. Any ways, it had four arms sprout from it and." He paused not sure if he should go on. "Well, these 'arms' wrapped themselves around the elf. In an almost comforting manner." He didn't feel the need to tell them how Kurt was well aware of its presence and had even, willingly, slept on it.

At this point, Hank decided that he should take over the story. "Not long after that, myself and Logan arrived at the room Kurt was staying in. The instance I turned on the lights, this shadow disappeared, correct professor?" The man nodded, having watched the presence disappear on the camera screen. Kurt slowly drew his attention from Logan to Hank as he continued. "At that point in time, Kurt began to thrash out and even Logan had a hard time keeping him down." The teens looked in shock from Logan to Kurt. _Just how could he over power __him__?_ They all thought. "However, when I turned the lights off, Kurt seemed to calm down and we were able to speak with him. When he gave me the okay to turn the lights back on, he hissed and appeared to be in pain." He gestured around the room. "That is why we have few lights on; he is still sensitive at this point to the light."

Everyone remained silent for a long time, as the new information began to sink in. But… "Professor, Ah don't see why y'all are telling us this stuff. What can we do?"

"Well Rouge, we want everyone to know what is currently happening to Kurt and we want you all too keep us informed if anything like this happens again. He shall be staying home tomorrow and I would like if-" he was cut off as a hoarse voice spoke.

"Don't act like I'm not here kluger **(wise one)**. Even vith their scream I can still here you." Kurt spoke absentmindly. Everyone's eye shot straight to the elf that had stayed silent through the entire meeting. Even Logan tightened his grip as a 'just in case'. A weak laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head. His eyes glowing brightly in the dark room. "Do not vorry Herr **(Mr.) **Logan; it knows that you vill not hurt me." Though he was obviously in some pain, the words came out strong and felt as if they were dipped in venom as they left his tongue.

The professor, though a little uneasy decided to question Kurt. "Kurt, may I ask if you remember all of these events and just what is this, presence?"

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Of course you can ask. I just can't guarantee I vill answer." He paused as another laugh escaped his lips. "I revember very little of these events. For zee one in the hallvay, I vas not really zere, ja? Lost in zeir screams you see. Zee one in zee clinic I revember clear as day; however I don't revember Herr Logan restraining me. Only speaking vith it and vaking up a few minutes later vith Herr Logan and Herr McCoy zere. I, I am afraid I cannot tell you just vat 'it' is." As he finished, he voice and eyes returned to normal, sounding much like their little goof-ball elf.

Logan relaxed hi hold as Kurt at least appeared more normal, but kept his arm where it was just in case. Charles scratched his chin as Ororo looked worriedly at Kurt.

"Very well Kurt, but just what were these scream you were talking about, no one else appears to have heard them." The trio that was with Kurt shook their head and shrugged their shoulders, confused.

"Vell, you zee professor, I." he sighed out. "I am the only one who can hear them." He scratched his ear, showing his discomfort at the confusion. He glanced up at his teammates who had kept silent since he spoke. He caught Kitty's eyes before she both looked away quickly. "But" he purred out. "I do not really appreciate being called a demon, Kätzchen **(Kitty)**. Oh I almost forgot." He let his gaze shift to Evan who instantly froze. Kurt's eyes seemed to darken as he smiled at the boy, showing off his teeth. "It apologizes for scaring you mein Freund **(my friend)**. Really." He spoke in mock concern. Everyone froze as they felt the room grow colder.

Logan noticed how Kurt continued to stare at Evan. A breeze began to blow through the room, threatening to blow out the candles. A strange feeling chilled everyone to the bone. Someone, no, something was watching them. Kurt snickered as he held Evans glare, the colour draining from the tan kids face. Everyone, being too distracted by the new 'feeling' in the room never noticed how Kurt's eyes grew darker and darker.

Logan tightened his grip on the boy, feeling uneasy and for the first time looked at him. He bit back a gasp as he again witnessed the transformation of gold and white to straight black. He could feel Kurt's muscles contract and retract. His grip tightened, not wanting the boy to suddenly lunge. The boy's smile grew as the breeze changed and wiped through the room, knocking the lamps down and blowing out the candles. Everyone gasped as they were plunged into complete darkness.

Evan screamed as a hand was wrapped around his throat and began to lift him.

"Evan? Evan?! What's wrong?!" Ororo shouted, hearing his scream but unable to see anything. Kurt's grin grew as he raised his arm, controlling the ghastly thing to lift his 'friend' into the air. Logan, even with his heightened senses couldn't determine what was happening; only that he could no longer see or feel Kurt. _Wait. Why can't I feel him? Oh shit!_ He heard laughter beside him and swiped his arm there only to get nothing but the I.V patch that he had been wearing.

"Kurt, where the fuck are you?!" he shouted, alerting everyone that he was no longer in Logan's hold. Kitty screamed in fear of knowing that Kurt was loose and even more so by Evan who had yet to make another sound.

Ororo stumbled through the dark, trying to find Evan only to bump into Jean and cause them to land hard on the floor. They heard laughter as they all felt pressure wrap around their necks.

Evan kicked and tried to break free of the strange arms hold. But he never really felt it under his grip on it. He just knew he was holding it as he struggled to make it let go. Logan tore at it, Rouge touched it, Kitty tried to phase through it, Ororo tried pulling it off, Hank tried forcing it off, Jean tried forcing it (mentally) off and Charles tried to find Kurt. But he felt as if the 'crawler was nowhere in the room, even though his laugh still bounced off the walls.

"Kurt!" he shouted as he felt the shadowed hand grip tighten. "S-stop this! Your… your hurting everyone!" He did not expect the answer he got.

"_**We don't care!"**_ came a raspy voice, filled with excitement. _**"We just want to kill! Kill you all!"**_ the voice cracked, changing from high to low pitches. _It is just as Evan described it. _The professor thought vaguely.

Right when the world began to blacken, the hands vanished and everyone began breathing heavily. They all listened carefully as even the laughter had stopped. Each second felt like an eternity as voice's soon became audible.

"_**Do we really want to kill them?"**_

"_**Yes, we need the exercise!"**_

"_**But the boy holds them dear."**_

"_**So?! Love must DIE!" **_and as the shout that echoed through the room, everyone felt the hands grip them again.

"_**No! We need them to help the boy!"**_

"_**Love **__**must**__** die!"**_

"_**Not this love, love fake!" **_the hands loosened, everyone getting more and more frightened at the strange mixture of voices that flooded the room. Some saying kill, others saying no.

"_**SILENCE!" **_a strong, booming voice shouted. The other voices hushed. _**"To young, love still needed even if it is fake!" **_The voices began arguing again, the hands melting into the shadows.

Seeing his opportunity, Hank decided that he did not want to risk this… thing, changing its mind. All of their efforts were fruitless and with a quick lunge he switched the lights on.

There was a blood curdling scream that erupted from the top of one of the bookshelves. There sat Kurt, his eyes still black, holding his head as he screamed. Everyone clutched their ears in agony. It sounded so horrible, chilling their bones and burring into their very soul. Xavier tried to get a hold of Kurt's mind but only met more screams and he clutched his own head in pain.

"Elf!" Logan shouted trying to fight against the noise of the scream. Another scream erupted from his mouth, accompanied by other screams, meshing into each other. His ears felt like they were bleeding and Logan could see that the elf's ears were bleeding. Blood poured out of his nose and dribbled out of his mouth. Horrible maroon tears dropped out of the two voids called eyes. "KURT!" he shouted with all his strength, his voice laced with concern and worry for the boy who was obviously in pain.

Shaking his body as he felt the pain consume him, Kurt pushed off the shelf and staggered around trying to find a single shadow, a single speck of black. Anything that could get him out of the painful light.

_There!_ He shouted in his mind, as he screamed again. Running on all fours to the far corner of the library. Kurt hid behind a globe, where a small shadow was cast. He stopped screaming and began sobbing in pain. He hurt everywhere and the blood still poured from his ears, eyes, mouth and nose.

Everyone stayed where they were, fear keeping them frozen. Ten minutes later, Logan, walked shakily over to the corner. Landing on his hands and knees, looking at Kurt. The boy's golden eyes were back and filled with fear and pain. The blood had stopped and begun to dry on his fur. There was a small puddle that laid in front of his figure.

Soon everyone recovered and Jean, along with Rouge and Hank, slowly came up behind Logan while the professor and Ororo tried to calm the other three. Logan held his hand up, signaling them to stop their approach.

In a soft voice, Logan called Kurt's name softly. The boy pushed himself against the wall, trying to get away but stay in the shadow. "Shhh, it's okay Kurt. I'm here. Remember me?" Kurt nodded but suddenly buried his face in his hands, leaning up against his legs.

"Weggehen. Gehen Sie weg, bevor ich Sie TÖTE!" (**Go away. Go away before I KILL you!)**. Though Logan didn't understand a word of German, the elf's tone gave him a good idea of what he said.

"Kurt." He tried again, growing more and more concerned. The three crouched slowly and crawled before him.

"It's okay Kurt, no one's hurt." Jean tried.

"Yeah sug'a. Everyone's fine!" Rouge added.

"No von No! Das ist nicht o.k.! Es ist nicht!" **(No. NO! It's not okay! It's not!)** Kurt shouted at them, his voice muffled.

Before any one tried to comfort Kurt again, Rouge began to sing in a soft voice. "Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. Der Vater hüt' die Schaf, Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein, Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf." **(1)**She sang this over and over, calling it from Kurt memories of when his mom use to comfort him. "Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. Der Vater hüt' die Schaf, Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein," **(2) **Kurt's muscles relaxed and Rouge crept forward, still singing. "Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf." **(3) **As she finished it for the sixth time, she wrapped her arms around Kurt silently, thankful that she was fully dressed. Kurt closed his eyes and let Rouge gently rock him, calming his nerves.

Brushing his hair away from his face and looking in his puffy eyes she asked "Are you okay Bruder?" **(brother)** she asked gently. He nodded and reached up innocently and kissed her on the check.

"Danke, Schwester." **(Thank you, sister)** Rouge laughed silently as she tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Don't scare me like that okay?" Kurt nuzzled against his 'sisters' chest finding comfort in her warmth.

"Ja." She laughed again at how innocent he looked, tucked in her lap. Her cheek still felt warm from where he kissed her. Wait. Kissed her. Kissed… her. She looked at him, shock and fear all over her face. The other three also had it written on theirs. Kurt just touched the rouges skin and nothing had happened.

**Story Notes**

**(1) Sleep, little child sleep. The father protects the sheep, The mother shakes the tree, There falls down a dream. Sleep, little child sleep.**

**(2) Sleep, little child sleep. The father protects the sheep, the mother shakes the tree,**

**(3) There falls down a dream. Sleep, little child sleep.**

**-I decided to have these separate since it is a song and it would take up too much space. Also, it just feels better to read it in German first even if you do not understand it.**

**A/N: Yes, more nice Logan and a nice roue to boot. What will I cook up next? Well, lets find out when I update, shall we?**


	5. Guilt, Sleep, Bagels

**A/N: RAWR! I'm back! This is more of a cool down chapter from the resent action we've had. It also contains some of my lame attempts at humor... Oh god no, not Sephants humor! Anoything but that! Any wat, the next one will be more interesting and have more "The Darkness" in it -wink, wink- And yes, I am an evil, evil authoress whom tortures and corrupts little elf's (Kurt)... Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It keeps me going strong through all of this!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 4: Guilt, Sleep, Bagels_

Kurt cuddled closer to his sister in the shade of the globe as he calmed down. He felt a tad light headed but he was sure that he would be fine. Gazing past the other three that crouched before him, Kurt watched the others. A shiver filled him as he felt guilt seep into him.

It was his fault that this had happened. It was him who had attacked his friends. He felt Rouge shaking. _She's afraid of me too… _he thought as he pushed her away muttering a quite "I'm fine."

She gazed at him, shock covering the fear that he knew she felt. He watched everyone slowly. Rouge got up and backed away from him shaking, Jean placed her arm over her shoulder trying to calm her. Logan got up and walked over to the professor, who was speaking to a crying Kitty.

_I caused this. _Kurt thought. _It's my fault._ Hank was watching him now and crawled forward. Kurt flinched away from his touch as he reached out to him.

"It's alright Kurt. I just want to make sure that you are okay." He explained. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm fine. Go help zee others." Kurt spoke, he voice rough. Jean had settled Rouge down on one of the couches beside a shaking Evan. "Zey need you more." Hank sighed.

"Kurt, they have the professor and Ororo. I'm sure that they'll be fine. Now let me check to make sure that you are alright. You were bleeding and I want to make sure that your okay. Alright?" Kurt looked at him, his eyes filled with guilt and pain. Chocking back more tears, Kurt nodded and allowed Mr. McCoy to approach him.

Careful to keep Kurt in the shade, Hank turned his face in his large hands. The blood was still a tad wet but it was mostly dry. _That's going to be a pain to wash out_ Hank thought as he rubbed Kurt stained check.

* * *

Evan and Kitty were still shacking twenty minutes later. Charles began to worry that they might never get over the attack. Logan had told him about Kurt touching Rouge, but he had more 'important' matters. As Scott, who had gotten over it first help calm Kitty, Ororo spoke softly to her nephew. No one was going to forget this event for a long time.

"Jean, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Professor." Jean patted Rouge on the shoulder one last time and walked over to the professor.

Logan scratched his hair roughly as he glanced at Kurt. No doubt the elf was blaming himself about what had happened. He watched Hank check over Kurt, being very gentle for a man of his appearance. The boy was obviously holding back his tears as he hung his head in shame.

"You needed to see me?" Jean asked as she reached the two.

"Logan tells me that Kurt was able to kiss Rouge and have nothing happen to him or her. Is that correct?"

"Yes Professor, though I have no idea how, he definitely made contact."

"I see. Logan, I want you to stay with the boy tomorrow. Don't let him out of you sight. Jean, I want you to make sure that everyone doesn't mention any of this at school. I don't want any rumors to start that could possibly hurt Kurt. Do you two understand?"

"Yes professor."

"Yeah." Logan grunted as he made his way to the elf, passing by Hank. "How is he?" he asked as the two stopped halfway.

"Physically he should be fine; the I.V patch is no longer need. He will just be a bit light headed today from the blood loss. But I'm worried about his mental state. He blames himself for all of this and thinks that everyone is afraid of him.

Logan grunted. "The kids are for sure. Not every day you get strangled by hands and have to listen to voices arguing over wither to kill you or not."

Hank glared at him. "Just don't make it worse!"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Ororo was able to calm Evan and Kitty down. Neither of them however, would think that Kurt wasn'ta demon. They couldn't even give the boy a second glance. Rouge was still shaking from being touched. She wasn't use to it and she was worried that it meant something bad for her 'brother'. With the help of Jean, Ororo was able to send all the kids back to bed along with Jean and Scott.

"We will tell you more in the morning." She told them "Please try and sleep."

Scott grunted thinking that no one was going to get a wink of sleep while Jean nodded politely.

"Do you think that Kurt will be okay?" Jean asked Scott. Embracing her in was warm hug he shook his head.

"I don't know Jean, I don't know."

* * *

Logan held his hand out to Kurt, trying to encourage him to leave the safety of the globes shadow. Kurt kept shaking his head and looking away, sniffing every now and then.

"Come one Kurt. No one got hurt, come one. It's time for bed." He tried to say nicely as he grew impatient. Kurt shook his head again. "Damn it kid COME ON!" he shouted grabbing harshly onto Kurt's wrist. "It is TIME to go to BED!" Kurt whimpered as the man tried to drag him out of his safety haven. Shrieking in pain, Kurt yanked his hand back to his chest, tears falling from his eyes.

"Calm down Logan. I'm sure he's been through a lot."

"I know Chuck, but it's getting annoying." Hank suppressed a yawn.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm sure Ororo has already headed to her own room."

Xavier nodded. "Yes she has. I'm going to retire as well. Goodnight Hank, Logan. Kurt." He said gazing at the shivering mutant. "I hope to see you all up in the morning for breakfast." Logan growled softly and Hank smiled.

As the two headed out Kurt curled himself into a ball that no normal human would be able to perform. His tail laid limb at his side. "Es tut mir leid, dass **(I'm sorry)**. Ich bedauere so **(I'm so sorry)**." Logan sighed.

"Come on out Kurt. And speak English please."

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I'm so sorry." Logan sighed again, brushing his hair back. Shrugging he got up and sat in his chair.

"Alright, well I'll be waiting here until you decided to come on out." Picking up his book from earlier, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Kurt whimpered as he saw Logan sleep quietly, book still in hand. He looked at the edges of the globes shadow and back at Logan. He didn't want to go into the light. It hurt. Kurt rubbed his eye tiredly. Curling up like a cat within the shadow, Kurt closed his eyes thinking that he really wanted to speak with The Darkness.

* * *

_**You called dear?**_ Kurt opened his eyes to the dark space that was his mind. He could hear the strange voices speaking softly in the background. Strange mummers washed over him as they spoke to each other.

_Why? Why did you attack everyone? No, why did __I__ attack everyone? _He whimpered out, wiping his eyes. The sensation of knowing without feeling was not present as it wrapped it's strange arms around Kurt. He could feel the smoothness of the black skin. Almost like touching water. It felt calming against his hot fur.

_**There was confusion amongst us. We are sorry about attacking them, but the children emitted such fear that it made us feel **__**so**__** good. **_The embrace tightened as Kurt felt a blanket wrap around him. _**You never 'attacked' anyone dear. You just, just gave us targets. **_The voice answered forever changing pitch. Kurt felt the background voices smother out. Getting quieter and quieter until they disappeared. He felt the cool embrace begin to pull away.

_No! Please don't leave! _He shouted as he reached out towards it.

_**Shush child. We will be with you, but we must hide within the depths of your mind if you are to be able to enter the light again. I am not strong enough to enter the light just yet. Do not worry, we will never leave you.**_ The words felt reassuring to Kurt. He felt a strange sensation of loss of breath as he opened his eyes.

As The Darkness aloud Kurt to leave, it hissed out to itself in anger. _**"Sie werden unser verdammtes nicht haben!" **_**(You will not have our damned!)**

* * *

Kurt looked up to see Logan carrying him, a warm blanket wrapped around him. "Logan?" he asked tiredly.

"Hey kid. Ready for bed now?" Kurt laughed as he nodded, curling into Logan.

"Hey Logan?" the man grunted to show that he was listing. "Did, did anyzing, you know. Happen ven I vas asleep just now?"

Logan sighed as he opened Kurt room and sat him down on the bed. "Well, for a time there, those strange black hands were wrapped around you. They tightened when I wrapped a blanket on you. But the eventually went away so it's all good." Kurt nodded slowly. He tightened the blanket around him tightly as Logan started to leave.

"Warten Sie! Reisen Sie nicht ab!" **(Wait! Don't leave!) **

Logan glared at Kurt. "Elf…"

"Right, right. Zorry. Um, could you… could you stay in here. At least till I'm azleep?" he gave Logan the biggest, most sad looking eyes.

Grumbling to himself he sat down on the rug beside the bed. Leaning back he glared at the elf. "Just until you fall asleep. Yah got that. And only until you are asleep." Kurt nodded happily and crawled into his bed, throwing the extra blanket at Logan.

"In case you get cold." He joked as he curled into a ball under his covers and closed his eyes. Logan sighed as he caught the blanket without a problem. He watched the boy's breathing even as he began to fall asleep. Wrapping the blanket around him tightly he allowed himself to relax. Getting as comfortable as he could on a floor, Logan fell asleep sitting up while his charge slept like a beaten kitty. **(1)**

* * *

That morning, Kurt and Logan woke up extra early. "I don't know about you elf. But I think we should avoid the other kids for awhile. They may not show it, but you scared them pretty bad earlier." Kurt hung his head in shame. He quickly threw off his large, white shirt as he went to his closet to change.

"Wait 'we'?" Kurt asked. Logan was leaning against the wall opposite of Kurt's closet, already dressed from last night's events.

"Yeah. Chuck stuck yah with me for the day. Why, you complaining?" he sneered.

Kurt laughed hesitantly. "Of course not Herr Logan. Of course not." Kurt finished dressing as he pulled on a baggy red t-shirt with a white strip coming through the middle. He chose to wear short because of the hot weather. They were a light blue.

"Heh. Don't worry kid; we aren't going to be in the danger room all day."

Kurt groaned "Gah! I knew it!"

* * *

Kurt peaked into the kitchen as he followed Logan. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid to face the others. Afraid that they would reject him. "Heads up!" Kurt caught the cup that Logan had tossed to him. "Go fill that with some milk or juice. I'll make some bagels for us." Kurt nodded solemnly.

Reaching into the fridge, Kurt noticed that there was only enough milk for three glasses. Knowing Evan and his love for milk, Kurt decided to take the mango juice instead. Pouring himself a cup he asked the Canadian if he wanted a cup himself. His answer was another cup being tossed to him and a grunt. Laughing to himself he poured more juice into the other cup for Logan.

"Jam?" Logan asked him.

"Strawberry please." Logan nodded as he spread jam over the now toasted bagels. Grabbing two plates he placed them onto the plates as Kurt made him a coffee. "You never go a morning without it!" Kurt winked. Logan shook his head as he picked up his plate and took the coffee from Kurt.

He led the way to the backyard were they agreed to eat their breakfast to avoid the others. As they sat down at a wooden table, Kurt paced Logan his juice that he had had his tail carry out for them.

Grunting a "thanks", Logan took a sip of his coffee. He stared at it and sniffed it warningly before he took another sip. "Well this is a surprise. The elf can actually make coffee." Kurt laughed.

"Of courze I can!"

"Last time you made it, you put salt in it…"

Kurt scratched his head. "Vell, zat vas a joke Herr Logan."

"I knew it…"

"Hey! I can make coffee! You're drinking coffee that I made right now!" he shouted.

"Keep it down kid. I know I'm drinking your coffee." Taking another sip, Logan had to comment that it was actually quite good.

They sat there as they finished their bagels, Kurt throwing in a joke now and then. Logan, though he didn't show it, was glad that his little 'coffee' plan had worked. He was worried that the elf wouldn't get over what happened that morning but he seemed to be doing fine.

In the background they heard Scott call out for everyone to get into the car and Evan scatting off on his board. They both held superior hearing than the average human and they sat in silence till they could no longer hear the car or skateboard.

Logan glanced at the elf whose eyes were still closed. Rising from his spot, Logan collected the plates and cups. Kurt opened his eyes and looked down to the side.

"So vat is it zis time? Sick vith zee flu?"

"Actually it's death in the family." Kurt looked at Logan, shock and confusion written all over his face. "We want you to stay home for awhile, and we don't want anyone thinking that they can come over. We want people to understand that you are going through something difficult and that if you have any emotional outbursts, they'll peg it to that." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"You know Logan." Kurt sniffed out. "Thanks a lot." He brought his arm up to his eyes as he tried not to show cried silently.

Logan sighed sadly as he placed the dishes back on the table. He walked over to Kurt and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Kurt looked up at the man, his eyes filled with pain. Kurt nodded at Logan and quickly wiped his eyes away.

"So what do you say too a little run in the danger room?" Logan suggested.

"I vas more of thinking video gamez…" Logan sighed.

"Fine but only for an hour!" Kurt jumped up with a smile on his face as he gathered up the dishes.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"Now Logan, vat have ve said about zaying the lord's name in vain?"

"Even the mighty god would get pissed if he got beaten by an elf sixty-fourth times!"

Kurt laughed lightly as Logan tossed the control to his side.

"That's it! It's been an hour so let's go train!"

"NOOO! You're just going to vip me and beat me!" Kurt cried out. Logan smirked.

"That's the idea!"

**Story Notes**

**(1) It is his 'charge' because he is incharge of him and the 'beaten kitty' reference means that he's curled up really tight, as if trying to dissapear.**


	6. Drown, Realize, Fear

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long... or at least it felt like it has. Here is the sixth chapter of WTD and I hope you like. I apologize for all the scene changing and the unwrapping up of anything. This is going to be (hopefully) a nice long story. I'm building everything up and will wrap something together in the next chapter... OMG... I called the last chapter '4' by mistake! NOOO! Oh well, this is six, the one before is five. Sorry for the confussion. Please enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Also, I've decided to become more 'creative' when naming chapters. If you no likey, i'll change it back to the three words...**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 6: Drown as you Realize what Fear means._

Jean rubbed her hand against her sweaty face. With a quick duck and a roll, she escaped another one of her enemies' attacks as they tried to knock her down. She would not lose; she had a duty to fulfill and would never forgive them for defeating Rouge. With her quick reflexes she snatched their oncoming attack. With as much strength as her feminine body could muster, she threw it right back at them, knocking her personal attacker down.

"John, you are OUT!" shouted the coach.

Ah dodge ball. A game of endurance and accuracy. The institute kids excelled in this game from their secret training in the danger room and tended to be the last remaining. The game was nearing its end and everyone was sweating like mad. Rouge sat beside her other teammates who had been hit as well, chatting only when spoken too while Kitty blabbered on and on. Those two were best friends but complete opposites at school.

As the coach blew his whistle, everyone got up and started heading for their change rooms, coated in sweat. It was a draw and Scott joked to Evan that their teacher must be related to Logan in some way.

"Yeah dude! I can totally see the resemblance!" he laughed out. His mood went from happy to sad in seconds. "I'm sure that Kurt would have enjoyed that. He loves gym and dodge ball is his favorite." **(1)** Scott nodded sadly but smiled as Evan began to grow over his fear of the blue elf.

"I'm sure that the professor will sort something out and he'll be back to goofing off again." Evan nodded slowly, a slight shake in his hands as he began changing. "I'm sure." Scott said again, more to himself than Evan.

* * *

Kitty pulled on her blue t-shirt as Jean and Rouge finished changing. "Well that was fun" Jean spoke cheerfully. "I feel great now!" Kitty giggled and Rouge rolled her eyes.

Rouge walked outside, not wanting to listen to Jean's and Kitty's chatter. She felt sadness engulf her. She knew that Kurt was looking forward to playing dodge ball with everyone. He told her that when she had come to him in the middle of the night, needing to talk. She didn't know what it was, but the blue boy was so damn approachable. Even Scott, their team leader would wake him up to speak to him when he was troubled.

Now their little night counselor was going through something horrible, and not one of his friends, not even his sister could think of him without a twinge of fear. That made Rouge feel angry with herself. She should be able to think of him as a friend, a brother. Now all she could think of was a monster. A monster that broke her 'no-contact' law. Kurt made that contact, but she just couldn't believe it was him.

She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and turned around to see Jean and Kitty behind her. Sniffing back her tears she tried to smile only to turn away.

"I just can't," she sniffed, Jeans grip squeezing her. "I just can't think of that as Kurt. I can't think as him as anything other than, other than."

"A demon." Kitty finished coming forward. She too felt horrible about what she had thought of Kurt, but know it felt like that was the truth. That Kurt was really a demon and not their little fuzzy elf that helped them through their life.

"It'll be alright… I'm sure it will be…" Jean said, trying, like Scott, to bring up their hopes along with her own.

* * *

Kurt curled into a ball as he landed not to nicely onto the danger rooms' floor. "Hey kid! Are you alright?" Logan called over, ending the session. He got a strangled grunt as his reply. Kurt pulled himself closer into himself, the voices screaming out in a sadistic cry.

_**Somewhere! **_He heard them cry. _**Somewhere someone fears us! **_Kurt began to cry as his body shock with unwanted pleasure. Why did it feel so good to know that people feared him? Fear was bad. Fear led to anger which led to violence. He cried out to Logan. Pleading for help as he felt another wave fill him.

Logan ran over to him, worry increasing his pace. He placed a calm hand on Kurt's shoulder and felt the tense body relax. "What's wrong Kurt?" He spoke softly.

Kurt shook his head. "It's nozing Herr Logan. Nozing." The voices went back to their strange ways of making him feel better as he could no longer taste the fear emitted from the others. After all, Logan didn't fear him so everything was going to be okay.

Logan snorted as he helped the teen to his feet. "Alright, I won't pry. But if something is wrong you have to tell us. We are all worried about you." _More like fear me… _Kurt's thought interrupted. "You still haven't told us just what happened to you this morning."

Before he could stop himself, Kurt glared at Logan and gave a low growl. "It's none of you business." He spat out, he voice lower than normal. "Let's run another one!" he shouted, jumping away from the man.

_Really… _Logan thought _Just what is happening to you elf?_

* * *

Kurt hissed as Mr. McCoy wiped his wound with some medicine. "Stop struggling Kurt! We don't want you to get an infection."

"I bet you do…"

"What?"

"I bet you do!" He shouted whipping his arm away from the man and standing up. "I bet you vant me to get infected so zat I would drop dead! You 

already fear me! NIEN! Don't you DARE deny it!" he shouted as Hank tried to calm him down. "I can feel it coming off of you and everyone else! But do you know. Do you KNOW vat comes from fear?! ANGER! And anger leads to VIOLENCE!" he shouted, shaking his head. "All you people do is fear me! Zeir right. Every last vone of zem is right! I should feel proud and strong from your pathetic fear! I should feel happy and glad as you guys cringe venever you see me. I should!" and with that, the boy disappeared in a clap of smoke and brimstone.

All Hank could do was stare at where Kurt once was. He had heard from Logan that the boy had a couple of break downs as they trained, but nothing like this. Rubbing his temples, the blue beast left the medical wing in search of the professor, leaving the disinfectant and the bandages left untouched on the table.

* * *

Kurt hid himself under his blanket. He felt ashamed and horrible for shouting out at Mr. McCoy. He was, after all, just trying to help. It's just that he couldn't help how angry and betrayed he felt. He wasn't lying when he said he could feel their fear. It was almost intoxicating. Even as he laid there he could still feel himself being pushed down by it and it was only going to get worse. For as he sat there, he saw his cloak mocking him as it stated that it was 2:42. Only eighteen minutes left before the others came home. Only eighteen minutes left before he feared snapping. Only eighteen before he lost his sanity.

* * *

Scott drove the whole group back. Evan didn't feel like boarding and they did have an empty seat. However, they all felt the fear grip them as they entered their home. Scott parked the car and they all went into the entrance hall glancing around nervously.

_What are we doing? _Scott thought. _Why should we be afraid to enter our own house? _"Come on guys, let's go watch TV or something." He suggested trying to take their thoughts off things. The others nodded and set down the hallways in a mad-like dash. Trying to get their minds off of unwanted thoughts.

* * *

As supper drew near, the teens began to grow nervous. None of them spoke to each other and it was eerie quiet in the house. Ororo had told them that the others were just busy at the moment.

"Yeah, with the demon…" Evan had spat out only to get glares from everyone and a sympathetic look from his aunt.

"Actually Evan. The others are setting up a new security system to try to fight against Pietro's speed as a just in case. Kurt has been in his room since lunch and has been good!" she told him with anger present in her voice. Sure, she too was afraid, but they didn't need to voice their opinions like that.

As they flicked channels they heard her voice announce supper and they headed to the dining room at a sluggish pace. Kitty was relieved to see only the professor, Hank, Ororo and Logan at the table. Even Scott and Jean let out a sigh of relief. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan who just glared at the group.

"That spots taken Red. Go sit over there."

"Taken? By who Logan." Logan grunted. He could believe Evan and Kitty, but Scott and Jean? He felt shame as two of the few who knew what happened to Kurt were still afraid of him.

"The elf, who else?" All the kids breathing hitched. They had thought that he was going to eat later or maybe not at all.

"Oh. S-sorry… I'll just go sit over there." Jean said as she headed to a seat on the other side of the table. Logan just grunted as he called out supper to the elf. A few seconds later and a puff of smoke entered the room along with a smiling Kurt.

"Thanks for saving me a seat Logan!" he cheered as he started filling his plate with Ororo's great cooking. Biting into a piece of potato, Kurt closed his eyes in content. "Thish ish verry gooof!" he told the cook through mouthfuls. Ororo smiled in return and started eating her own food. The tension in the room lessened as everyone began eating. Happy thoughts like, _He's back to normal..._ and _What a relive!_ Filled everyone's mind except the male teachers at the table. They had not forgotten Kurt's little outburst at Hank or his shut-downs in the danger room. Not to mention that he hadn't left his room as soon as he shouted at Mr. McCoy.

"I see your feeling better Kurt." Kurt forced a smile fooling everyone, even Logan at the table.

"Ja! I feel much better!" he cheered out stuffing his mouth. The professor smile at Logan and got a grunt back.

Kurt laughed, surprising everyone. No one had said anything funny in the past few minutes. "Sorry…" he pouted.

"What so funny Kurt?" Ororo asked nicely

Kurt purred. "Everyzing. Don't you find it funny?" The weather witch raised an eyebrow. "Vell… everyone is acting so, normal. Yet each vone of you," Kurt licked his lips. "Are afraid of me." He snickered, bringing his legs up to himself, balancing of the edge of his chair. "It's hilarious really." A grin spread across his face, showing off his canines. "That those vom are close to me act so funny. Wie dumme Clowns." **(Like stupid clowns.) **He laughed no one else getting the joke. Fear creeping across their faces.

Kurt shook as a wave of pleasure over came him once again. Their fear tasted so good! He wanted more! He licked his lips hungrily as he looked towards Logan. "Dumme kleine Clowns, die SO gut riechen!" **(Stupid little clowns that smell SO good!) **

He felt an odd drowning sensation as his fur began to bristle. He stared at Logan's eyes and could see it. It was tiny and well hidden, but the elf could still see the fear in that mans eye. Suddenly, everything started spinning as he lashed out at the man. _NICHT! Fürchten Sie mich nicht! Fürchten Sie mich Logan nicht!_** (NO! Don't fear me! Don't fear me Logan!) **He cried out in his mind as he slammed his small body into Logan's. He felt himself drowning in all the fear.

_**He's not ready! He's not READY! **_He heard someone shout but continued beating the man who struggled to get him off.

"Charles! Do something already!" Logan shouted as he blocked the brutal attacks with his arms. "CHARLES!"

"Logan stay calm. Scott get everyone out of here. Jean help me try and reach Kurt!" Everyone moved quickly out of the room. Logan rolled over and held Kurt to the ground with his weight.

"Calm down elf! We need you to co-operate!" he shouted, closing his eyes as the pale iris's turned black, engulfing the elf's eyes. He noticed the hit's coming weaker as he pushed more weight down. Looking at the two psychics' they appeared to have yet to make contact. _Then why are his hits becoming weaker? Oh shit…! _Logan put his hand over Kurt's mouth and felt no inhale or exhale. "Charles! He's not breathing!"

"I know Logan! But something's blocking us." Jean began to pale as she felt the force they had been trying to break smash back at her. Man it was strong.

_**Calm down! Calm down Junge! **_**(boy) **The voice cried out, trying to get Kurt breathing again. "_**Stop it damn it!" **_the voice erupted from Kurt, burning his lungs. _**"Stop pestering me and let me calm the boy down!"**_ Jean and Xavier quickly stopped and Logan removed his hand.

Slowly, small, haggardbreaths came out of his body. _**"Not… ready. Not ready yet." **_The voice breathed out as it too felt its consciousness being tested. _**"K-urt…!"**_It tried calling out. The breathing lengthened as The Darkness slowly pulled Kurt out of the heavy waters inside his mind. _**"O.k... Es ..., o.k. ... verdammt... Alles ... Geldstrafe mein verdammtes. Alles ... Geldstrafe" **_**(Okay... It..., okay... damned... Everything... fine my damned. Everything... fine) **It whispered out in pain as it slowly closed Kurt's golden eyes, the black long drained and fell asleep for some much needed rest.

* * *

The trio looked at Kurt, shock and fear written over their face. "Bring him to the medical wing." Xavier, who was the first to snap out of it, ordered Logan. He nodded slowly and carried Kurt in his arms bridal-style **(2)**. The other's who had remained outside looked fearfully at the man and boy. Hank shook his head and began following Logan to make sure that Kurt would be okay. Peering inside Scott saw Jean fall to her knees in exhaustion.

"Jean!" he called out as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Jean nodded, some colour returning to her face.

"You. You heard all of that didn't you?" She asked the group. The fear on their faces and their trembling bodies were good enough answers. They had heard, and they were terrified. The professor sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Rouge, where you able to catch any of the German?"

"No." she said slowly covering her face. Her finger's separated just enough so that she could see the ground. "Ah. Ah was too afraid. Am'm sorry. Ah was just. Just so afraid…" she cried out, her body shacking badly.

"It's alright Rouge. Everything will be-"

"No it won't!" Evan shouted. "Everything will not be okay! Did you see how Kurt acted! He was frick'n **(3)** possessed or something! What the hell is happening here?"

"Evan! Calm down! We know as much as you do."

"NO! I bet you guys no more than you're telling us! You guys are always keeping things from us!"

"EVAN!" Ororo slapped her nephew hard. "Calm down! We aren't lying! Kurt hasn't told us anything yet!" Ororo breathed heavily from her yelling. Evan held his check where he had been hit.

"That voice…" everyone looked at Kitty.

"Yes Kitty?"

"Well… like… that voice. It sounded as if it, like, wanted to help Kurt. As if, like, something was happening that we like, couldn't help with." She told them.

"Hmmm… you do have a point there Kitty. It sounded as it was trying to calm him."

"But professor, why did it keep us out then."

"Perhaps it didn't trust us or was afraid of what we were going to do…" With another sigh, the professor spoke once more. "Let's all go visit him. Everyone! We are going to get this sorted out and I want everyone to be there for Kurt. No objections." He saw the pained faces and it hurt him too see that something was happening that he couldn't control. That something was happening to his student. _What is going on…?_

* * *

As Hank tucked the poor boy into the bed, he saw Logan glare at the light switch. "This might sound crazy, but I'm going to turn off the lights, let's go." Hesitating, Hank left, watching the room from the glass window. Logan turned the lights off and stood beside the beast of a man **(4)**.

Slowly, small black hands wrapped around the boy, as an even stranger liquid dripped slowly to the floor. _**"Don't… scare…"**_ the heard the ungodly voice speak out. A gasp escaped their lips as they saw Kurt's eye flicker open, glowing 

in the dark like fireflies. They slowly looked over to Logan and Hank, a small smile spreading out across his demonic features.

He mouthed words, Kurt's voice speaking in the two's head as they read his lips. _"Danke"_

"_**Danke" **_the soft echo's spoke into their heads. The flying lantern's slowly closed, the liquid stopped dripping and the hands laid quietly on top of the boy.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

"He just need's rest, but…"

"But?"

"His lungs… they've been burned very badly and I'm not sure…"

"Say it Hank!"

"I'm not sure if Kurt will ever be able to speak again."

Logan's breath got caught in his throat as he looked at Hank with pain and fear in his eyes. Gripping his finger into fists, he looked down at the ground in front of him. "Do you. Do you know how that happened?" Hank shook his head as he looked sadly towards the ground, missing the single tear that dropped from the Canadian's face. **(5)**

**Story Notes**

**(1) I'm not sure if fuzzy is even aloud to participate in gym with the whole 'no touchy' thing. In this fic he does, and he enjoys dodge ball...**

**(2) Is there any other way to describe this clearly?**

**(3) My own way of saying fuck in a non-swear way...**

**(4) No pun intended... I didn't realize what I had put till the 3rd re-reading...**

**(5) You would be sad too if you prankster friend that always joke and made you laugh was presumed mute.**

**A/N: Okay, you proberly could tell, but I have not betar. I just re-read and try to fix the best to my abilities. If someone who reads and reviews this would like to beta for me that would be great! **


	7. Friend, Mouthing, Explanations

**A/N: I actually wrote this the day after the last update but were on holidays (i finally have Internet!) so I'm doing a double update since I had so much time and ended up writing two chapters. I'll properly update super soon so please look forward to it. This one is a tad confusing but you guys'll properly get it since your so smart! To Autum, I have gone back to three words because you liked it better :D The brisle-style hold is like a cradle... This one starts out as a slight re-cap as the previous story except with Kurt's point of view. Thanks for all your reviews and let's see where we end up, shall we? **

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 7: Friend, Mouthing, Explanations_

When the cloak hit 3:00, Kurt felt a strong wave of fear break through him. God did it hurt. He laid on his bed as he began to hyperventilate. The world spun as he struggled to stay on his bed. His body was twisting and turning in the most painful ways. He suddenly felt light-headed as his blood began to run cold. Kurt laid on his bed, feeling and doing nothing. His breaths came out slower than they should have been and he felt like he was in a grave. He felt a small pulse and realized it was his heart. It pulsed again, slower this time. _Am I going to die?_

The horrible thought plagued his mind. Everything seemed to be darkening, like night was taking over. He closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh.

Opening them again, he heard Logan call for supper. His body felt better as he welcomed the warmth. He teleported down to the dining room and was soon engulfed in the emotion of fear. "Thanks for saving me a seat Logan!" he spoke in mock happiness. He was filled with the erg to mutilate someone. How he wanted to feel someone's blood going through his fingers.

Eating some of Ororo's cooking, Kurt smiled and told her it was good. Really it wasn't. Like the waffles they sucked his energy and tasted like ash, but he wanted to appear normal. _After all…_ he thought _Your fear tastes so good Fräulein Ororo _**(Miss.) (1) **_Zat I'll look over your pazetic cooking._

The professor commented on his mood. Kurt forced a smile. Having used one most his life, it came easy.

_**This man is pathetic; he doesn't even realize I'm here.**_

_Isn't zat a good zing Dunkel? _**(Dark)**

The Darkness laughed and Kurt joined in, a breath of his joy escaping through his mouth. Having noticed his lack of control, Kurt apologized to both his roommates and his inner friend.

_**So now I'm your friend? **_The Darkness caressed his mind and Kurt let a purr escape as Ororo asked what was so funny.

"Everyzing. Don't you find it funny?" The he answered, his sanity disappearing. "Vell… everyone is acting so, normal. Yet each vone of you," Kurt licked his lips, wanting to watch them shiver. Another wave of please filled him as the fear in the room grew. "Are afraid of me." He snickered, bringing his legs up to himself, balancing of the edge of his chair. "It's hilarious really." A grin spread across his face, showing off his canines. "That those vom are close to me act so funny. Wie dumme Clowns." **(Like stupid clowns.) **He laughed as he told them.

Kurt shook as pleasure; pleasure of their pathetic fear over came him once again. It tasted so good! He wanted more! Licking his lips hungrily he looked towards the person closest to him. "Dumme kleine Clowns, die SO gut riechen!" **(Stupid little clowns that smell SO good!) **

The cold was back. He saw as fear developed in Logan's eyes. He didn't understand. He was cold, he was scared. What was going on? Didn't Logan trust him? Wasn't everything supposed to be okay because Logan didn't fear him?

_NICHT! Fürchten Sie mich nicht! Fürchten Sie mich Logan nicht!_ **(NO! Don't fear me! Don't fear me Logan!) **He shouted out, attacking the man as his mind was lost to an unpleasant numbness.

_**He's not ready! He's not READY! **_He felt The Darkness tense as Kurt senses dulled. He could no longer hear the words of his companions. He could not hear the worry in Logan's voice. All he felt was fear as it enveloped him. He was forced into his mind as he felt the Darkness race inside him. He felt like he was droning as his mind was filled with horrible water. He could barely breath and he felt pounding echo's bounce of the walls of his cage.

_Stop it! _He cried out, inhaling the horrible liquid. _Get out! _He felt The Darkness reach out to him, calling to him in muffled voices. He wanted to shout out. To tell whoever it was that they were hurting him. The more they tried to get in the more it hurt.

_**"Stop it damn it!" **_he shouted with the Darkness as more water filled his lungs, burning them. He felt the echo's stop and a pressure be lifted from him as The Darkness continued to use him as a medium to speak with, what he thought to be his attackers. _**"K-urt!" **__Someone's calling me. _He opened his eyes, watching the horrible water disappear as he was cradled by the warm but cool being that lived inside him. _**"Es ist o.k. Kurt. Wir sind hier Das wird ganz richtig sein. O.k. mein verdammtes? Alles wird mein verdammtes sein fein. Alles wird fein sein. Wir versprechen Ihnen. Wir versprechen."**_ (**It's okay Kurt. We're here It will be all right. Okay my damned? Everything will be fine my damned. Everything will be fine. We promise you. We promise.) **It soothed him. He felt his mouth move as some words escaped into the real world.

He curled into a ball against his protector. His lungs burned as the unknown liquid remained inside. He felt a sense of protection wash over him as his real body was carried. Closing his eyes, he slept along with his friend.

* * *

He awoke to the soft but strange voice of The Darkness. _**"Don't you ever scare us like that child!" **_It told him. He opened his eyes as he felt cool arms wrapped around him. He looked over to see Mr. McCoy and Logan. Suddenly everything seemed to click into place. _Mein lungs…! _He hissed as he felt the burn as he tried to speak.

_**Shush, here, speak through me. I will let them here. **_

_How do I…? _Boy he felt weak. Even thinking was causing his pain. Kurt felt a pressure be pushed against his body.

_**Just speak.**_

"_Danke"_

'_**Danke'**_ the words echoed to the heads of the others.

_H-how can ve tal. Talk like zat… _he asked tiredly. He felt the Darkness heat up. Was he angry? No. It felt calmer than that.

_**We. Yes us. I will tell you later. Sleep for now… **_And he closed his eyes, welcoming the slumber.

* * *

The x-men sat fussing around in the infirmary. Kurt was still sleeping but Hank had told him that he should wake up soon.

"Now, I want you all to be silent while we are talking unless you are addressed. No matter what happens stay calm. It appears that this thing reacts to emotions. Mainly fear." The professor order to the students. A few minutes later, Kurt awoke and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A short 'good morning' was mouthed. He gazed around the room. Confusion written over his face as he saw everyone sitting there. He mouthed more words and Charles put his hand up in the air.

"Kurt, I'm afraid we cannot read lips too well." Kurt nodded, mouthing it slower.

'What. Are. You. All. Doing. Here?'

"Well Kurt we want to talk about the recent event that have been happening to you." Kurt began to mouth to respond when Logan interrupted.

"Why don't you just speak telepathically Chuck? Open a connection and we'll mind-speak or something…" **(2) **As Charles thought about the idea, Kurt's pale went unnoticed under his fur.

"Alright, that is a good idea." He wheeled over to Kurt, planning to open the connection with him first.

'No. No. No no no no nonononono!'

"_**NO!"**_the powerful voice erupted from Kurt's mouth, speaking his silent cries. The professor stopped his advance and looked at Kurt, shocked. Kurt's legs were bent in front of him as he held his shoulder's shaking. His mouth continued mouthing the word 'no'. Getting over his shock, the professor asked Kurt what was wrong. The boy looked up to him, his eyes watery from unshed tears as he looked away in shame. 'I can't.' he mouthed looking away from everyone. 'I can't.'

"Kurt. Do you not want me to link with you?" The boy nodded. "Can you tell me why? We just want to help." Kurt snorted mouthing words to fast to be read. "Sorry Kurt. I wasn't able to catch that." Kurt laughed a muted laugh. His body shook as his gaze bore into the professor.

'_**We said you're an idiot…' **_The harsh voice squeaked out. _**'So much for being a 'wise one' hmm?' **_A small hiss entered the professor's mind.

"I never insisted I was a kluger **(wise one)**. I believe that was you Kurt."

"Hey Charles?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Well… did you create a connection yet? I mean he is obviously speaking to you telepathically. Because we didn't hear nothing and then you responded… So care to connect use too?"

'_**Go ahead **__**professor**__**. Invite them to our conversation!' **_It spoke again and Charles was aware of the slight echo of the message. He nodded to everyone and soon everyone was connected.

"_Alright, is everyone here?"_ They all nodded.

"_Um, professor..."_

"_Yes Jean?"_

"_Why can't I sense Kurt?"_

'_**That's because we're not connected to your little link. We're just eavesdropping and then replying. Do you understand Blood Head?' **_Everyone felt a chill engulf them as they heard the ghastly voice speak to them. Evan shook as he remembered the hallway. Jean's face visibly paled at what it had called her.

"_What the hell did you say?!"_

_Way to go, get Wolverine mad at you_

_**Shut up!**_

"_May I ask what your name is?" _The professor asked kindly, wanting to get to the point.

_**He's niceness sickens me…**_

Kurt shrugged. _Well, tell them your name…_

_**About that. I can't tell them…**_

_Why not?_

_**Only you are allowed to know! Only you! Now name me!**_

_Okay, sheesh. How about Mike?_

_**Mike?**_

_Shut up! You told me to name you!_ Kurt chuckled as he felt the Darkness pout.

'_**It's Mike…' **_It heard a snicker escape some teens. _**'Continue that and I promise to rip your head off!' **_the voice hissed, the pitch unbelievably low.

"_Back to business. Why the hell aren't you connected to us?"_

'_**I don't want you vermin messing with us!'**_

The professor coughed. _"Sorry, um, Mike. But I want to know what's happening to my student and I want to know now!"_

The voice snickered, a insane smile plastered on his face. _**'Yes you **__**do**__** want to know. But I won't tell you. Not now and not ever. And please don't forget who **__**really is in control.' **_The professor clutched his head as a scream erupted in his head.

"Professor!"Jean called out running over to him.

"You cut that out! NOW!"

'_**As you wish **__**Logan**__**.' **_The voice openly mocked. Kurt's demonic form stretched its sore muscles. Propping his head up with one hand he looked over at the old man who had let go of his head and was breathing hard. _**'I was just showing him we don't like being threatened. And before you go probing in our mind, those screams were only a small fraction of what's hidden in here. I promise you that you will surely go insane.' **_

The professor massaged his temples and thanked Jean, sending her back to her seat. _"Is there anything you could tell us then? Anything at all?"_

"_His lungs."_

"_Hank?"_ 'Kurt' looked towards the doctor.

"_Could you tell us what has happened to his lungs."_

The Darkness or 'Mike' purred to them. _**'I guess… That was an, unfortunate accident. You see, because of what we are, we can sense emotions better than anyone or anything. Fear epically. We tend to lose ourselves in the fear. It… changes us. Because you guys held it so strongly, Kurt as you call him was going insane. We were able to control it by putting him in a dead-like sleep. His body, in all ways, shut-down but we kept him alive. In this retrospect we were able to build up his endurance against the fear. Are you following?' **_It was meant with silent nods.

'_**Now, when that man' **_he pointed to Logan. _**'Too felt fear, it was too much for the child to handle and we weren't able to shut him down in time. This caused Kurt too. Well something you will not learn any more about was released into Kurt and he inhaled a large sum of it, trying to escape it. When I had finally got to him, his lungs were already damaged. Thought it will take some time, there is nothing we can not heal, however. **_

"_However?" _The professor asked

_**Kurt you're going to sleep.**_

_What?_

_**I'm sorry… **_Everyone watch as Kurt's body slumped forward only for it to raise its head, meeting them with black eyes.

'_**I do not want him to hear this.' **_He spoke as if nothing was new. _**'We can't stay like this for long but I need you to do this. I cannot and Kurt is too damaged mentally to do it. Alright?**_ The voice held an air of authority. Daring anyone to question. Logan, of course, did.

"_Oh? And why should we believe something that obviously wants us dead, call's itself 'Mike' and sends the elf away like nothing. For god sakes, your eyes are fucking black! You're just screaming monster! _

"_Logan!"_

"_Shut up Charles! I'm not done!"_

'_**Yes you are! I understand all of your little problems. Now listen to me! I did not want to kill you! If anything I saved you from them. My name is Mike because that is what Kurt has chosen to call me. I sent him away because he needs rest. And finally my eyes are black **__**Mr.**__** Logan because they are! It shows that I have overwhelmed him mentally based. So be silent and do what I tell you to unless you want him to never be able to speak again and only get worse! **_They all fell silent. No one trusted this 'Mike' but that didn't mean that they didn't want to help Kurt.

And, going against their promise, Rouge spoke up. _"What do you want us to do?"_

'_**I want you to kill us. To kill Kurt.'**_

**Story Notes**

**(1) I'm pretty sure that Ororo has never been married and is not married. Hence Miss.**

**(2) It's like talking except metally. See it like that...**


	8. Storm, Bang, Rain

**A/N: This one is quite... dark (lol). It is a tad... stretched out but please bare with me because I wanted to end this chapter with a BANG! Pelase enjoy as always!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter_ _8: Storm, Bang, Rain_

Pietro shivered as another lightning bolt struck near their home. The wind was howling, and the old, trashed house didn't make him feel any saver. There was a horrible storm outside that had blown in from nowhere and it made him feel restless. It made him worry that Storm was angry. Really angry. He had noticed that the fuzzy mutant did not attend school that day and that whenever Lance brought him up, Kitty would pale remarkably. This made his stomach churn and he felt horrible about it. He spoke with the others and they all agreed. Lance had commented on how they were supposed to be enemies, but that didn't seem to matter. That 'blue boy' never really felt like an enemy. Todd and Frank agreed right out, while he had spoken his thoughts. Now, with what he assumed to be Storm's furry, Pietro couldn't help but worry over the other mutant.

* * *

Logan found himself in the odd position of holding back an extremely angry Ororo. Though they weren't near any windows, the strength of the angry weather witch clearly stated that a storm was blowing outside.

"Ororo calm down!" the professor shouted as she began to wiggle out of Logan's grasp.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Charles! I am not just going to sit back and let this THING tell us to kill Kurt! That's insane!" She shouted hate and frustration clear in her voice. The other students nodded and Scott stood up.

"I agree professor! I am not just going to sit back and let this thing order us around!" He shouted, point at the demon.

"Please everyone calm down and sit down right now!" The professor shouted anger clear in his voice. "I agree with you, but this will get us no where!" Ororo sat back down, pissed off as she calmed the raging storms outside. Logan and Scott sat down slowly, both glaring daggers at the black-eyed monster. "Now Mike. What you have requested of us is completely out of the question! We will not risk shooting one of our own on a strangers command!"

'Mike' sighed. _**'You really are pathetic. Do you really think that a little shot to the head will kill us? I can say that I will not kill Kurt. Ever.'**_

Logan growled. "Fuck telepathy, I never liked it in the first place. Where do you get the idea that whatever the fuck you spit out will be followed? No matter what you say, we are not going to shoot the elf!"

The Darkness sighed again. _**Why do humans have to be so idiotic? Well, I'll give the vermin some credit. They at least show some protection over him.**_ It thought, shrugging Kurt's shoulders._** 'Very well, then I will go back to Kurt's room to sleep. Thanks to your moronic decision it will take a great deal longer. We are not to be disturbed. This will take great amounts of energy and a **__**lot**__** of concentration.' **_Raising the stiff and sore body, 'Mike' headed towards the door. Logan reached up to him only to get pushed back. _**'I do not need a petty human's help.'**_

"But the elf does." Strict determination reflected the Canadians eyes as he held the black ones in a steady gaze as he gripped the furry arm.

'_**We don't need anyone!' **_The Darkness shouted, ripping the arm away and stumbling out of the infirmary. The others watched in a petrified silence as the figure disappeared in the shadowed hallways.

Logan rubbed his neck tiredly. "Well what the fuck?"

* * *

The professor scratched his chin in thought. "Well. That was not as much as I wanted to know, but we obviously have more ground now. We know that something has certainly made contact with Kurt who seems unconcerned about it. This 'Mike' as it calls itself, obviously reacts to fear more strongly than we had suspected. Kurt himself is being affected by that emotion."

The others nodded as Logan reclaimed his seat. "Charles about his lungs…"

"I agree Logan, that is indeed a problem, but I do not agree with the indirect suicide."

The man grunted. "Damn straight. But that's not what I meant." Xavier raised an eyebrow. "What I meant is, what part did I have to play in it? I won't deny it, I definitely felt fear towards the boy. But if everyone else already held that fear, then why did mine make him tip?"

"Hmm, good question Logan. I would guess that it was because you were the last person Kurt thought would fear him, so when he realized that you did he lost the only life guard against himself. He properly felt betrayed and got lost in his mind. Though 'Mike' was quite vague at what happened inside his mind, it sounds like Kurt entered a horrible state of depression."

"I see. So it's my fault."

"I never said that. And don't think that it is. None of us can admit that we didn't feel any fear towards Kurt. I'm just glad that this happened when we were all here and prepared." The group nodded.

"Professor?"

"Yes Rouge?"

"Ah'm sorry for speaking out loud. It wasn't my place." She scratched her head nervously.

"It's alright Rouge. You showed that you were willing to help and were able to confront this being without hesitation. I am proud of you." But instead of smiling, the sister looked sadly to the ground.

"It's feels like, like we failed 'im. Something is happen'ang to 'im and we can't do any'thang but watch! Watch 'im be torn away from us from the inside!" Rouge shook as she cried, hiding her face with her hands. The others looked down in guilt. They too felt horrible but only Scott was able to push the fear back enough for rational thinking. Even Jean was filled with the horrible emotion. "Ah mean, is there any'thang that we can do? Any'thang at all?"

The professor sighed. "Charles, I agree with the children. I don't agree to sitting back and doing nothing! I can't watch Kurt's joyful smile be ripped off his face!"

"I'm afraid that we just might have to Ororo."

* * *

The Darkness allowed it's shadowed hands to reach out to it in the hallway. It knew that the x-men wouldn't be leaving the infirmary room for a while and so it allowed it's exhaustion to show. The hands carried the body along as it struggled to walk.

Passing the study, The Darkness paused and closed its black eyes. _**Kurt? **_It called out. _**Are you awake. **_It heard a sniff. _**Kurt? **_

_I'm here._

_**Is something wrong?**_

_It hurts, Dunkel. _**(Dark) **_It hurts._

_**Shush. It's okay.**_

_Is there anything I can do? I'm sick of you doing everything! I want to help my body heal! I want to help you!_

_**Well… there is one thing. **_

_Tell me._

The Darkness could feel the determination that Kurt held. It sighed. _**You must kill yourself. **_He felt shock fill the boy. _**There is no other way. We cannot heal you here. In order for you to heal fully you must die. But, you must have a strong will. You are too unstable for this method. **_Inside Kurt's mind, the boy fussed as the news sunk in.

_So I have to die? Why? What's going on?! What was that water and why does everything hurt?! _He cried out, whimpering. _What is happening to me?_

_**I said you're too unstable! We won't go through with it!**_

_Answer me Dunkel!_

The Darkness growled. _**Your body is still adjusting too my presence and it is because of this that you have to enter a state of death. While you are in that state I can morph into your body fully and heal all of your wounds. Do you understand?!**_

Kurt remained silent. He felt the strange arms around his body as it held him up. _Where are we going?_

_**Back to your room. We will sleep and fix you up as best we can, however you will still be mute. The water burned you lungs to badly to be able to fix that. We will at least make it so that it's easier to breath and so that your body is no **__**longer sore. **_'Mike' could feel sorrow envelop his container as he broke the news. _**I am sorry Kurt. But this is all we can do. That water is very dangerous and you aren't strong enough to face it yet. You must grow. Grow back to the old you who could handle this. **_

_The old me?_

_**Yes. We were always one. But those pathetic creatures separated us. **_The Darkness shook Kurt's head. _**This is not my story to tell you. In order to gain your strength back **__**you**__** must remember. I cannot aid you in that. **_

_Where are we right now?_

_**Currently we are resting beside what appears to be a study. I'm not too familiar with this building.**_

_Let's go in there. _'Mike' questioned this act but aloud his hands to bring in Kurt's body. _Go near the desk and open the first drawer. _Once again, the Darkness did as told and went over to the desk, opening the drawer. Inside sat a small hand pistol. The Darkness gasped as he felt Kurt push through, regaining control over his body. _The professor keeps this here in case someone attacks. He may be strong but he is still at a slight disadvantage. _

The Darkness could see the logic in Xavier's choice. _**But why are you…? No! Don't tell me that you're going to go through with it?!**_

_If... if it's the only way to heal all of this then I will. I trust you to fix me up okay Dunkel? _Kurt picked up the gun in his disfigured hand, gripping it tightly.

_**No Kurt! Don't do this, you minds to fragile! **_The Darkness' hands grabbed onto Kurt's arms. He shook them off, as if they were nothing.

_Have some faith in me please. I can't do it if everyone say's I'm too weak to. Please, believe in me like I do you._ Kurt pressed the barrel to his temple.

_**...Very well. I believe in you child.**_

Kurt laughed. _Kurt will do just fine thank-you. _And without a slight pause or hesitation, the blue demon pulled the trigger, allowing the Darkness' hands to disappear as he fell to the cold ground, limp and lifeless.

* * *

The group was just splitting up when they heard a gunshot run through the mansion. They all froze till they heard the silent 'thump' of something hitting the ground. "Fuck!" Logan shouted as he raced to the study, following the scent of blood. The scent of Kurt's blood.

* * *

The storm had quieted and was gone for what was around an hour before a heavy downpour came. There was no lightning, no thunder, just rain. Pietro looked out of the main window with the rest of the brotherhood, watching the rain drop slowly to the ground. It felt like the sky was crying. "Storm must be crying." Lance whispered out. The boys felt the wave of sadness wash over them. Something bad must have happened. Something really bad. The only thing that came to their minds was a poor blue boy. A poor blue boy that had done something that could never be set right. Tears ran down their faces as fast as the rain outside. Todd buried his face in his arms as he crouched low. Frank let out quite sniffles. Lance stood tall, trying to look strong but failing. Running to the door, Pietro threw it open, snapping the others out of their trance.

"I don't know about you guys." He paused as the rain soaked his pajamas. "But I want to know what the hell is going on." The other's looked at him, strength filling their once pained eyes. Pietro nodded to them as they threw on their coats and jackets. "Brotherhood, let's move out!"

* * *

Throwing the door open, the x-men walked inside the study flicking on the lights. The all gasped and many of the kids burst into tears. Scott turned away as Jean cried on his shoulder from the sight. Hank rushed over to the furry body, checking its pulse quickly. The pain and grief that tore at his face was a clear answer to their questions.

Kitty fell to her knees in grief crying loudly into her hands. Scott held Jean closely as he felt his own tears race down his face. Evan turned away as Ororo wrapped her arms around him tightly, the cruel water already streaming down her face. The professor held his hands in an arch in front of his face as he hid the tears. Rouge nearly fainted and was now leaning heavily on the wall, covering her mouth in shock as waterfalls tore down her face. Logan looked away from the blood splattered wall (that had been created from the force of the bullet) and held his insides. His nose betrayed him by allowing him to smell the elf's blood in the room so strongly and he glared at the other wall, blaming the being for the suicide. Hank let the water wet his fur as he gazed at the young male's face.

It spoke no words on why he did this and Hank slowly picked up the bone-chilling body. He held it close to him, hopping beyond hope that his body heat would bring him back. Kurt had felt like a son to the beast, not just in appearance but in personality. They always got along and Kurt would help in any way he could to make sure Hank was comfortable with his new appearance. He remembered on how Kurt would look at him, his eyes filled with such joy, such life. Now those eyes were nothing but twin moons that were void of all emotion and thought. He touched the wound that had killed his son softly. A bloody hole in his left temple from where the bullet had entered and torn flesh on the right from where it had left. He felt so useless. He was the doctor yet he couldn't do anything for him! Nothing! It was just… too late. His eyes squeezed shut as his tears created a steady flow of rain that fell onto the dead face of Kurt Wagner.


	9. Death, Brothers, Other Friends

**A/N: HELLO! I'm SO sorry for taking so long! I really don't have an excuse other then the fact that I wasn't in the mood to type. That's really the only reason and I left it at such a cliffy to! I'm such an evil authoress! But I'm so glad to know that you guys like the story :) your reviews make me super happy! Also, thanks Davey for the PM, it was very nice and I'm glad you like this story so much! Sorry for taking so long Autum, please don't kill me or you for that matter! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to update at least once every two weeks (one week should be considered my regular, two is max wait and I apologize if I go over).**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 9: Death, Brothers, Other Friends_

Kurt didn't know where he was. Everything felt like nothing and nothing felt like everything. He slowly open his eyes a crack, afraid of what he might see. Blackness was all that greeted the boy. Opening his eyes fully he looked around the place he was. Just more black greeted him. He felt the floor only to discover that it didn't feel like anything. He glanced at it and surprise, surprise, more black. He rolled onto his belly and got up slowly, his body feeling stiff.

Stretching he nodded, understanding where he was. "Been avhiledeath." He stated as he began walking around the dark place. "Hope you haven't missed your best bud." He sighed. Death was always so quiet to him, always so busy with all the other lost souls. But he didn't mind, it wasn't like this was the first time he visited this eerie realm. Scratching his itchy cheek he noticed how much nicer it was here then the last time. Well, more of the last times. It looked the same and even felt the same, but it was still different.

"Is it because I choose to come here? Is zat how it is Death?" **(1)**Nothing answered Kurt as he continued walking forward. "Dunkel better be fixing everyzing up… **(Dark) **Not zat I don't like you Death." He reassured himself. "Zis reminds me of my mind…" he ranted on, recalling his meeting with The Darkness. "No sense of feeling in a dark abyss." He sighed. "I should get 'Mike' to make it look prettier."

Kurt stopped walking and stared with glazed eyes in the direction he was going. "You already own me Death, after zee river you should havetook me but you let me live. Then zee fire, zee beating, even fucking starvation. A bullet to my head can't even kill me. Eizer you love me too much or you just fucking hate me." He hugged himself shaking. "Does it feel niczerbecause you're finally looking at me? Are you finally seeing me Death?" he could hear his sobs as he cried. "DAMN IT!" he shouted falling to the ground punching it hard. "Alles, was ich jemals tue, ist SCHREI! Ich bin so NUTZLOS!" **("All I ever do is CRY! I'm so USELESS!") (2) **He leaned back on his knees and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Death?" he questioned. The figure before him nodded, it was dressed in a light grey cloak from head to toe. Kurt didn't feel any fear as he stared in awe at it. Most people would be running or screaming at it, but Kurt felt a wave of calm run over him. "Nett, Sie wieder zu sehen, Death" **(Nice to see you again, Death)** The figure nodded and Kurt giggled as he felt wind pass by his ears.

"You are here so often friend can't you just let me work?" The boy smiled up as the raspy monotone voice spoke to him. Both its figure and voice gave no hints towards its gender for Death was neither. It was a mighty being, close to god who was given the task of taking care of those who died.

"Aber es ist so lustig, Sie zu verwanzen!" **(But it's so fun to bug you!) **Kurt laughed lightly. "Auf irgendwelche Weisen brauchen Sie einen Freund dann und wann." **(Any ways, you need a friend every now and then.) **The wind tickled his ear again as it spoke once more.

"Yes, and I do love you company." It sat in front of the boy on its knees. "But what was this about being useless?"

Kurt let a dry laugh escape. No one would believe him if he told them that Death was his personal counselor. "Vell, I'm pretty pazetic in zee real world. All I've been doing lately iz crying… I vant to be strong but, everyone seems zo much better zanme. All I can do is 'bamf' around vhile everyone else fights."

Death raise it hand, cloak covering that too. It allowed its finger to slip out and raised it up and down as if to scold him. "None of that my friend. You do more than cry and can beat someone into an early visit to me. We both know that. You more than I. Your power can easily destroy as it can save." Kurt watched the perfectly healthy finger slide back into the cloth. "Or have you forgotten what you did to the men who had beaten you to death?"

Kurt shook his head. He remembered how he had punished those who had wronged him in the past. A quick port to the back and off came one of their limbs as he ported away. Some, like those men, weren't so lucky and their entire heads came with him. "Back zen, I looked more like Death zen you." It nodded, the hood moving slowly with the figure.

"You were often coated in blood from those gruesome teleportsand the way you would cradle their heads gave off an air of authority. Like you demanded that they die and they did just that." The boy nodded slowly. "Yet, you do not regret what you have done?" another nod "That is why I talk with you Kurt. You do not run from your wrongs, but rather come to understand and learn from them. There are others who knock at my door, but you are the only visitor I will allow to enter and leave again." A shiver ran down Kurt's spine. All the others that had knocked and had gotten an answer died. All but him.

"Vhydo you let me live?" He whispered out.

"It is not because I hate you Kurt." So it had heard that. "You belong to me, but also to another. I believe that you have finally reacquainted."

"You mean Dunkle?"

" 'Dark'?"

"It's like a nickname. The Darkness is a tad long, no?" **(3)**

Death snickered. "Indeed it is. But yes, The Darkness also owns you but you own it as well." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You will understand it in time young one. My point is that you are special and can ignore my laws of death. You will not leave this world the same way as any other being. No, you will be my constant companion and I yours."

"Vell zat's reassuring." He replied sarcastically. "Alvays knocking on deaths door am I? Can't vait to tell zee others." Death laughed quietly.

"As to your earlier question, it's nicer because you understand the risk of what happened and trust that The Darkness will bring you back. It is because that you trust death that it is better." Death stood, its cloak flowing gently in the invisible wind. Kurt also stood and the two embraced.

They stood like that, Kurt taking in the cool feeling of the cloth and the warmth of love that the other gave off. Death was not a cold bastard that went around stealing our loved ones souls to make us cry in misery. It was a gentle spirit that guided those who died peacefully to the afterlife. It never judged and allowed all those who wished to go, go. Hell was only for those to afraid of heaven.

"Ich liebe Sie." **(I love you) **he cried out.

"I love you too Kurt." It was almost funny. Death, a being seen as the ultimate evil and a child seen as a demon. Their love was that of brothers, true and unbreakable. "Now go back to breathing, and don't you dare come back soon. This little visit has already made me late for work" Kurt laughed, separating from their hug and running the way he had come. He waved back at the shinning grey until it disappeared.

Death… a being seen as an unholy skeleton was just a figure in a light grey cloak that held no real form. It was not a boy or a girl and held no age. It never judged and welcomed all into its arms, only wanting to give love. Mankind twisted it into a horrible monster because of what it represented, so much like himself. But unlike death, who was just a misunderstood spirit, Kurt was a demon who was its constant companion.

* * *

Hank finished tucking in Kurt's cold body under the blankets of his infirmary bed. The boy held no pulse, did not breath and was freezing. He was as good as dead. But the x-men could not believe that the young mutant had really died. What 'Mike' had said to do, to kill Kurt, had happened. They all hoped that whatever happened had only been done so that it could heal Kurt fully and quickly. Hank left the cold room, turning off the lights as he went to meet the other residents in the living room.

* * *

No one moved as they sat in the quiet living room. Everyone could hear each other's breaths as they went through the recent events personally. Everything was happening so quickly, it was just yesterday that Kurt had shown signs of having 'Mike' inside him and yet it was already causing such… difficulties.

As they pondered silently, a knock that sounded like thunder in the silence rang out into the house. For a long time, everyone held their breaths as knock after knock came. The professor had ideas of who it could be, and the worst was that they had to shut down the defense system as the new program finished installing. They had yet to turn it on.

Another loud knock echoed through the halls and the entire group slowly made its ways to the front of the house. It was still drizzling outside, and the knocks began to sound more urgent now that they were close enough to truly hear it. Logan signaled for the other's to stop their advance as he opened the door just enough so that the outsiders could only see him. He was shocked, to say the least, to see the brotherhood standing in front of him soaking wet.

"What do you want?" his gruff voice asked. Pietro who was acting leader for the group took a small step forward so that he could easily rush inside if the man tried to close the door.

"We want to know what's up."

Logan glared at the white haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me Logan. With all this fucked up weather lately something bad must have happened."

"Little boys shouldn't swear let alone pry." Logan snapped back. The other x-men stood silently out of sight, wondering just why the brotherhood would really show up.

"Is it Kurt?" the boy asked, his voice laced with hidden concern. Logan fought back a gasp as his eyes widened as he looked at the child. "He didn't come to school and none of his 'friends' seemed willing to tell us where blue butt was." Pietro threw in, wanting an answer.

Logan growled low. "What did you call him?" everyone could hear the soft sounds as the door knob began to crack and bend against Wolverines force.

"Tell us what happened to Kurt!" Lance shouted behind his 'leader'.

"Yeah yo! We just want to make sure everything's okay!"

"Yeah!" The other two shouted, wanting their two cents in.

Pietro stood his ground. "Tell us!" he hissed as Logan. The man was about to slam the door when the professor interrupted.

"Let them in Logan, they won't leave till they get what they want." Logan growled and opened the door, allowing the four boys to enter. Pietro wore a smug smirk.

The professor motioned for the boys to follow him as he headed back to the living room, the x-men took up the rear making sure that their enemies didn't try anything funny.

"Now before I tell you anything, I want to know how you knew something happened, how you knew it was Kurt, and, most importantly, why you are concerned about him." the professor never planned on telling them anything if it was strictly for information, however a different air lingered on the group.

"It was raining." Pietro answered causing the x-men to raise their eyebrows. "Well… more like a storm. It had blown in from now where and, well, we thought that Storm had caused something like that. When it had suddenly stopped only to begin raining later, we all agreed that something had to be up, something bad."

Lance took over, feeling that he should be the one spilling the beans. "We had a feeling that it was Kurt because not only did we not see him today, but whenever I brought him up, everyone, even Kitty would seem to pale and change the topic." The professor was glad to hear that they all kept their promised but disappointed to hear that they showed such obvious emotions. Lance continued. "We're concerned for fuzz because no matter what he or anyone else says, he did save our butts quite a few times. Also, his appearance does leave him in a whole new boat then us and just the way he acts and stuff… even though we're supposed to be enemies and all, I can't help but seeing him as a little brother. He's annoying as hell but he always seems to mean well and I guess I just want to make sure he's okay." The professor looked at the other boys and they all nodded, showing that they agreed. He sighed and rubbed his temples, and obvious sign that Lance did not lie in their reasons.

"Kurt, he's, he's-"

"Dead." Logan finished for Charles. The entire brotherhood stared big eyed at the Canadian, disbelief and worry written all over their faces.

"_LOGAN!"_

"_Shut up Charles. It's no point in lying to the kids. They spill their guts we spill ours. _To say the least, Xavier was not happy with Logan's choice of words but he had to agree. The boys decided to know Kurt state.

"What do you mean dead?!" Pietro shouted as he stood up, still recovering from his shock. "How the hell did he die?! What the fuck?" He shouted, his voice dying as he finished.

"Kurt." The professor began. "Got into… an accident that resulted in-"

"That's fucking bull!" Lance shouted, standing up beside his friend. "No way would that blue fucking freak die in an accident! Tell us the truth!" Tears strained down his face as he clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to believe it. The rest of the brotherhood was also crying, along with many on the x-men.

Logan sighed. "Your right, it was no accident." Charles sent him a warning glare. "Lay off it Chuck, you don't scare me." The gruff voice spoke as he eyed the man. Charles looked away, he himself did not want to hear what Logan was going to say. It would make the incident all the more real.

"Well?" Frank sniffed out as he and Todd cried silently on the couch. "If it wasn't an accident, then what was it?"

Logan sighed, he knew he had to say it, even if he knew nothing good would come of it.

"It was suicide."

* * *

The Darkness skillfully and tenderly mended Kurt's muscles. It replaced all the missing cells with parts of itself. It felt so good to be within the boy once more. This is where it belonged. Everything was back in working order. Everything but the boy's lungs. It reached out inside him, delicately pressing against the damaged organ. Now that it was inside Kurt's body, 'Mike' was able to see the dark, swollen burns from the horrid water. It poured itself on the burns, cooling and healing them. No sounds escaped the boy who would have been in great pain if he had been alive. This was probably the only good thing about their separation and the suicide, that Kurt wouldn't feel anything.

_**Still, you surprise me Kurt. Only you would be crazy enough to pull something like this off. **_It spoke to itself, as it smoothed the insides of the lungs. _**When you wake up I'm going to give you a firm scolding! **_The pitchy **(4)** voice changed as an underline of concern overcame it. _**If only I could have protected you back then, it's my entire fault that this happened to you.**_ The Darkness tested the lungs. They would be weak for a while but they weir healed. _**I wonder, how you can inspire such annoying emotions in me. I use to only think of myself but know I just can't help wanting to protect you. **_The Darkness removed itself from the boy and wrapped his body in its inhuman shape. _**I can't wait **_It purred, voice returning to its insane way of pitching. _**I just can't wait to be one with you, my damned!**_

**Story Notes**

**(1) Death in German is 'Tod'. It sounded gay, being English and all, so I kept it as Death. Grim Reaper wasn't that better and is quite a mouthful...**

**(2) This is somewhat incorrect German. I tried to find a super translator for this but I'm afraid we have to go with that so please excuse that. Thank-you.**

**(3) Kurt does not say 'Zee Darkness' as in his accent as a sign of respect.**

**(4) Not a word but who cares?**

**-Death is awsomely nice cause I felt like it can't really be that bad... right?**

**-Yes, I had some OOC action in this (at least I think I did...) but it was for the sake of the plot!**

**Not that bad of a chapter no? Just another cliffy for you guys to throw sticks at me for! YAY! Any ways, I really hate asking this, but... the last chapter had 74 hits and only 2 reviews... quite a number difference... So if you could please review it would be greatly appreciated. It will not make me slower or faster, just happier XP. Also, can anyone guess where the name 'Mike' came from? As in why I named The Darkness Mike (is not trying to lure you into reviewing...). Thanks a ton and I hope to see you soon! **

**Expecting Next Chapter: September 16**


	10. I'm Sorry, Roof, Ticks

**A/N: Sorry for the one day lag, I had a food bank drive yesterday and it took four hours XP too long! Also, the only reason I updated today was because my friend was amazing and was able to help me fix my laptop charger (the wires are in bad shape) so you guys didn't have to wait another 3 days! Yay! This one is shorter that than the others but for both a good cause and because I felt like it should end... yeah that's the best I got right now. Woo! Two more reviewers! Thanks a bunch guys**

**Autum: Lol, nice guess but actually I take the role of the evil child (youngest). Try again. I'll give you a hint, the names are actually connected. For the beating I'm not sure, I don't think so. Don't worry, it was awesomely brutal cause I'm evil... I will probably write up those scenes in a later chapter... just so it has more visual. Also thanks for the long review and complement. It means a lot!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 10: I'm Sorry, Roof, Ticks_

Kurt blinked his eyes open as he slowly awoke from his death. He stretched his fingers and tested his stiff tail. Giving out a sigh of relief the boy breathed slowly in and out, his lungs burning softly. He shut his eyes in pain as he tried moving out of the bed, grabbing the white wall to keep him from falling.

"Da-damn it!" he hissed out he tried to keep his breaths normal. He gazed around the all-too familiar infirmary. He was starting to have the 'this is my room' feeling and he hoped that it would be a good long times before he had to come back to this blasted place.

_**How are you feeling? **_Kurt jumped at the noise that entered his mind. Mike snickered. _**Afraid are we?**_

_Sh-shut up! I vake up all by meinself after dying and you think that I v__ouldn't__ be jumpy?!_

The Darkness snickered again. _**You have a point… now about your little risk. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! **_Kurt fell to the ground clutching his head as a rain of other voices filled the once silent room. _**DID YOU EVEN THINK WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE COULDN'T FIX YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT!**_

Kurt's body was shaking badly as The Darkness continued his onslaught of curses at the child recklessness. "I'm sorry," he sobbed out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pushed his face up against the cool wall in shame. Pulling his tired body up to him, Kurt tried to disappear into the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he spoke over and over like a mantra. The Darkness had long sense ceased its rants and listened softly to the shaken boy's cries. It remembered that the boy was still mentally unstable from the recent events and was able to calm the other raging voices. But still the boy persisted, crying out softy as he apologized over and over again.

* * *

The group of mutants had fallen into a state of shock and silence, no one dared to move. Logan and Pietro would try to say something, but usually closed their mouths, not ready to break the silence.

They heard a soft whispering sound, as soft foot falls became audible. Everyone tensed as the soft mummers was soon recognizable. The double door way to the room was left open and they all gasped as they watched Kurt walk by, muttering to himself. His hands were clutching his ears and his yellow eyes weir wide with fear. The only words that escaped the damaged boys' mouth were "I'm sorry." A few minutes passed and they could no longer hear the torn voice that belonged to the blue mutant.

"What the hell?" Pietro asked more to himself than to the others.

"I think that you should leave." The professor ordered the group. "Kurt is not in a stable condition right now."

"You guys said that the elf killed himself though!" Lance shouted. "How the hell is he able to walk and talk and-." He was cut off Logan placed his blades in front of his Adam's apple.

"We're not asking!" he growled out.

"We will let you know more in the future but for now just leave." Xavier stated. "Logan if you will." The man grunted, tossing a glare at the man as he escorted the brotherhood out.

The professor turned back to his group of students. "Everyone, head to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"But-."

"No buts Scott. Us adults will deal with Kurt for the time being, the best thing you can do is get some much needed rest. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine." Even with the reassuring words, the teens laid in their beds restless and worried about the poor child.

* * *

Ororowandered around the outside of the mansion, searching for the blue child. She was certain that she had seen him head outside. It was lightly pouring now and the weather witch allowed the water to cool her face.

As she continued her search, she began to hear soft hiccups and she raised herself in the air. Seeing no one, she went out to check over the forests, unbeknownst to her, Kurt was curled up on the roof of the institute, invisible in the rainy night.

* * *

It was getting ridiculously late and Logan was getting more and more worried. Since the rain had washed away the boys scent it was much harder to track. Not only that, but he was sure that Kurt would blend in completely in the darkness that lurked outside. Beast and Charles had combed the institute with no sign of him and the boys mind was to broken to risk contacting him telepathically.

The man shook the water off of him as he did another run around the mansion. He had a feeling that the elf didn't go into the forest let alone outside of the gates. Ororo soon descended from the sky next to her friend.

"I can't find him anywhere from the skies."

Logan grunted. "Are you sure that he's really out here?"

"I'm positive that he headed this direction and I did hear a hiccup. He should be around here." Logan took in the new information and a light went off in his head.

"The roof!" Storm looked at him, no quite understanding. "He's probably** (1)**on the roof!" And with a quick sprint, the Canadian began climbing the house, Ororo following after him.

* * *

The two instructors did not expect to see Kurt ever look so broken. He was squished into a ball beside one of the points on the house, making him almost completely invisible. The boy was no longer speaking those two words and he seemed dead too the world. His once bright eyes had took on a blank look.

Ororo, being the mother figure that she was, walked slowly towards the shivering boy. She kneeled down beside him and touched his shoulder slowly and gently. The boy turned to look at her and she saw the presence of remorse and guilt appear in his eyes as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Warum?" **(Why?) **He asked softly. "Warum geschieht dieser ... mit mir?" **(Why is this... happening to me?)**. Ororo shook her head, the white of her hair flowing gently.

"Let's go inside Kurt. Okay?" she had wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace. The boy buried his face into her shoulder as his body shook.

Logan walked over to them, taking the weeping boy into his arms so that Storm could lower them. Kurt cried silently as he clung to Ororo once Logan had passed him back. She shushed him quietly and smoother his hair down.

"Shh… it's okay Kurt. It's okay."

"Das ist nicht o.k. Es ist nicht! Es ... ist es..." **(It's not okay. It's not! It... It's...)**. Kurt coughed out.

"It'll be alright Kurt, we're here." They were almost half-way to the living room.

"Nicht ist es nicht! Ich machte es böse, und jetzt bin ich erschrocken. Bitte Ororo, erzählen Sie es bitte das Es tut mir leid, dass..." **(No it's not! I made it angry and now I'm scared. Please Ororo; please tell it that I'm sorry...)**.

Ororo patted his back. "That's right, I'm here.

"Ororo?" she nodded, showing that she was listening.

"Sie ... Sie verstehen mich nicht, tun Sie? Ihr Lügen ... Sie wissen Sie nicht, was ich sage. Hören Sie auf zu liegen!" **(You... you don't understand me do you? ****You're lying... you; you don't know what I'm saying. Stop lying!)**

"Calm down Kurt, we're almost at the living room."

"Nicht! Lassen Sie mich allein! Verlassen Sie mich allein Sie Scheißlügner!"**(No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone you fucking liar!) **With a mighty push, Kurt ran off towards his room and quickly locked the door. He could here Ororo's worried voice but was thankful when he heard Logan say that he needed time alone.

He gazed at his clock as it flashed 2:48. He didn't hiss at it or curse it; rather he smiled sadly at it. "Gute Nacht, mein Freund. **(Good night, my friend.)**

* * *

That night many of the residents of both the institute and Mystic's house tossed and turned. Some were haunted by nightmares and others memories. Kurt lay in his bed motionless. He could hear the small ticking noise from one of his older clocks that sat on his dresser. He counted along with them slowly, hypnotizing himself.

_1…2…3… _more ticks, more numbers. _37…42…79… _Was time speeding up? He couldn't tell anymore. Kurt didn't even realize he was still counting. _132…156…189…_ Kurt thoughts began to overlap.

_Vhy is time alvays passing me?_

_(203…235…261…)_

_It feels like everyone is alvays ahead…_

_(301…325…364…)_

_Back zen…_

_(389…405…416…)_

_Zere was no such zing as time._

_(435…489…500…)_

_Just pain…_

_(562…603…648…)_

_Screamz from ozers,_

_(723…798…821…)_

_For zey weir useless…_

_(869…901...956)_

_I vas kept alive for I vas 0_

_(1000…)_

_"Perfect!" _Kurt winced as a voice shouted happily in his head. _"He's the perfect one! Look at him, he's already inspiring fear!" _It hurt everywhere as he clung to the bed. He didn't like that voice. _"We just need to make a little adjustment here and there. Oh my! Look at his DNA! It's remarkable!" _Kurt was able to determine that the voice was definitely a man. It was fuzzy and dim, like a memory. _"This is perfect; he will be the ultimate weapon with this. Look he can even control 'it'! Can you believe that! He's so much better than that stupid dog. He'll be perfect." _Kurt lay silently on his bed, no longer moving. He felt his breath coming slower and slower as sleep dragged him down. _"Hmmm… no matter what, you say I think he's beautiful." _That voice no longer scared him. It was nicer now. _"You will be perfect little one." _Kurt could feel a wave of calm fall over him.

"_Did you hear that? He just called me bruder! _**(brother!) **_Can you believe that?" _He curled softly onto his pillow. _"Just you wait and see I'll be the best brother you've ever had!" _Kurt felt like he could believe him. _"So come on, follow me. That's it just keep following me." _The teen worried about the voice as it faded. _"That right, this is your room now. Stay here and never leave unless I tell you to!" _Kurt scoffed. Why would he ever leave his bruder?

_"So he's the one?" _more voices.

_"Lucky ass, he'll get to live."_

_"Yeah, as a fucking weapon."_

_"He'll probably feel only pain after today."_

_"More than any of us…"_

_"Wait a second. Oh my god!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"He's fucking blue!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Holy shit! He's a demon!"_

_"No wonder why he's perfect!"_

_"I think I'm going to be sick!"_

_"Screw living, kill me now! Just get him away!"_

_"Mother of god…"_

_"Just get him away!"_

_"Kill me!"_

_"No! Please no!" _Kurt felt it as he curled up tighter, trying to ignore those voices.

_"I think he's beautiful." _That voice again. All of a sudden everything was quiet again. Kurt's eyes began to flutter close.

_Zat's right. _He yawned. _I'm beautiful. A beautiful-_

_"Weapon"_

**Story Notes**

**(1) I use to always spell this like 'proberly'...**

**-the number part might have been a tad confusing but I hope the way I wrote it made it sound right. He was counting in the background and thinking at the same time...**

**The guessing on where the name "Mike" came from is still up. If you guess right you get...hmmm. I don't know yet?**

**Expecting Next Chapter: September 24**


	11. Blood, Clean, No Trust

**A/N: -sigh- I just hit writter's block on this chapter T-T Don't worry, it's gone and I'm itchin for the next update. There is an important notice at the bottom of the chapter that YOU MUST READ! If I get no feed back (and I'm damn serious) I wil NOT update. Period. I'm supper happy at the new reviews/reviewers that I have gotten but that message is of utmost importance. **

**WARNING!: Contains Sephant's LAME sense of humor... (yes I consider this a warning...)**

**KunoichiRena: I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much for reviewing on EVERY chapter even though you just came in! I would love for you to beta my work! IT would be greatly appreciated. PM me some time so we can talk business...**

**marvelgirl09: Please go right ahead and draw to your hearts content. I would love how you see the world I have creater. Just make sure to send me the link or something so I can see them! Also... could you give me story credit -rubbs head- I doubt you would try to steal my story, but just to be safe...  
**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 11: Blood, Clean, No Trust_

The teen stretched as he woke up. It was around 11:00 in the morning and he was glad that he had slept through breakfast. Kurt slipped out of his bed and crawled on all fours to his closet. Reaching into the disarray of clothes he took out a baggy, light green shirt. He pulled it over his head and shook his arms out of the cloth. Digging around a little more he found a pair of dark blue shorts that he quickly pulled on. He gazed at himself in the mirror. As far as he was concerned he looked 'normal'. The wound in his head was gone and only a soft pounding was remaining after the faithful shot. Kurt shook his head; this was not the time to be thinking about that.

Opening the door silently, the boy crept through the hallway keeping one hand on the wall. He felt uneasy and paranoid, as if someone would jump out of nowhere. _But zey should all be at school…_ he thought. _And zee adults should be busy vith cleaning and zee training program…_ Kurt thought dreadfully. He actually didn't know where they where or what the adultswere doing. A slight shiver came across his shoulders. _I hate zis feeling. I hate being vatched. _The stairs soon came into view as he stepped out of the hallway. Allowing his eyes to wander, Kurt couldn't help but feel even more frightened. It was so quite, as if he was the only one there.

"Hello?" he called out softly. To his ears it sounded like a shout and he called out again. Still the silent but loud voice had no returner. Kurt began to worry even more as he rushed down the stairs, now on all fours. "Logan? FräuleinOroro? **(Miss) **Herr McCoy?" Kurt started to breathe unevenly as he ran through the hallways calling out their names. "Professor?!" he shouted both mentally and physically. Still no reply answered. He allowed his body to drop on the carpeted floor. Tears fell softly down his face and he quickly brushed them away. "Crying von't help! I have to stop doing zis." The tears refused to stop and Kurt eventually allowed them to stream down his face. He watched as a small gooey puddle formed in front of him. _Zat's strange. Tears shouldn't be..._His breathing hitched as he continued to watch the puddle form. Reaching up too his face he could feel the thick liquid crawling down it. Pulling his hand away so he could see it better he bit down a scream.

The blood on his hand seemed to mock him. He rubbed his fingers together, not wanting to believe it. His ear began to tickle and something coppery began to fill his mouth. Small drops of the red water fell from his nose. Kurt began to shake uncontrollably as he felt the blood flow down his face. "Help!" his voice was cracking. "Please! Szomeone help me!"(**1)** The cursed red tears streamed down faster and suddenly Kurt found himself running. He had to find somebody, anybody. He had to stop the bleeding but with each step and leap he felt more and more lost. Where was everyone? Couldn't the professor hear his desperate calls for help? Yes, the boy felt so lost.

* * *

Another turn, another leap and another turn. The cycle continued well into a hour. Kurt was feeling worse and worse by the minute. His once small head ache was threatening to become a migraine. Everywhere he turned there was a small trickle of his blood, marking his path. He could feel his fur stiffen and agitate his skin because of the old blood. Trying to call out again, Kurt was thrown into a fit of coughs. His mouth was horribly sore and the blood did nothing to help him. He tried to think of something he hadn't done. Slowly the knobs in his head turned and fitted together tightly.

_Mike! Of course! _He cried out in his mind. Closing his eyes he calmed down his breathing. _Dunkel, are you zere?_ He could hear a soft growl from the back of the mind.

_**Yesss. We are. What is the matter Kurt?**_

_I'm, I'm bleeding from mien mouth, eyes, nose and ears. _He shuttered as he remembered the still dripping blood. _And, I can't find anyone._

The Darkness seemed to be thinking. Slowly, its strange voices filled his head once more. _**We cannot sense anyone here. They must have left. For the bleeding just stay in the shadows. I am not sure how, but we must have merged together again and you have been in the light for too long. **_Its voice was calm and guiding and Kurt lay in the shadow of Logan's chair in the library.

_It's ironic, last time zis happened we were here too._

He could tell that the Darkness had nodded. _**Yes. Except last time was more fun. **_Kurt glared at the floor. _**Dangerous but fun. **_Mike corrected himself. _**Now as for us merging. We think that was because of your dream.**_

Kurt struggled to remember. _Zat one vith zee man?_

_**Yes. I believe that must have caused us to come together. You felt an odd sense of wanting to please him. **_Kurt nodded.

_Yes, zough I don't really remember anyzing else. _To Kurt's happiness he could no longer feel the red tears or taste the copper in his mouth. _Finally, it stopped._

_**But you did make a mess. You decorated this entire place with your blood.**_

_Vell you sure as hell didn't come to help._

_**I was sleeping!**_

_So you do sleep? _There was a slight pause before the two started laughing silently. _Um, Dunkel, I haven't been hearing as many screams as before. Do you know vat zat means?_

_**Their still here Kurt. Just quieter. They are beginning to learn their place but only if you keep in control. We do not want to see you be consumed so harshly next time.**_

_Next time?_

_**Every time you fight with us you will give us a part of yourself. In doing so, you will have to bear listening to our screams. You have already experienced how maddening they can be.**_

Kurt nodded and with a small yawn he curled himself up to sleep. _Night, Dunkel._

_**Good-night Kurt.**_

* * *

Kurt woke up an hour later and stretched like a cat. His fur was itchy from the blood but to his relieve, it had stopped running. He glanced at the library cloak and was surprised to see that it was only 1:39 pm. Glancing around the room he noted that he did indeed leave a mess, and that said mess was almost everywhere in the entire institute.

"But I don't vant to clean!" he cried out as he teleported to the kitchen. A huge grin spread across his lips as he grabbed the cleaning supplies. It had been so long sense he was able to teleport and he was glad to be able to do it again. Teleporting was like breathing for him. Saving his life here and there and being just plain enjoyable.

Thankfully, the spot cleaner that he used seemed to come from 'Murderer's Alley: Where you can clean up after the deed!' seeing as how the blood came out so easily. Before he knew it he was humming to some song in his head as he soon took pleasure in the cleaning. Kurt always tried his best to do whatever he could and cleaning was one of the tasks that he actually enjoyed.

_Except for zee x-jet and its garage. _**(2) **He thought. _Zat place is HUGE! _

Another wipe of the cloth and Mr. Blood Stain bid farewell.

_**Well you sure are in a better mood.**_

_Of course Dunkel! I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine!_

_**Fine and dandy. **_Kurt stopped what he was doing. The Darkness. THE Darkness; just said dandy. The strange, pitchy voice just made the word sound so… weird. _**Kurt?**_

_It's no-nozing Dunkel… Nozing. _And thus the strange conversation ended as Mike went back to hanging out in the back of Kurt's mind. Kurt, he went back to cleaning, trying to get the thought of The Darkness saying dandy out of his head. It just sounded so wrong!

* * *

The professor sat calmly in front of Principal Kelly. Mystic was missing and the school board sent him to take over while she was on 'vacation'. **(3)**

"I understand Mr. Xavier. But please make sure that Kurt gets over it soon. We don't want him to miss too much school. We could arrange a counselor if it is needed.

"No that is quite alright Principle Kelly. I just want you to know that he will be away for awhile. You can have his teachers give his homework to Jean. She'll make sure to get it to him." The principle nodded and soon Charles left the room. Ororo was waiting outside for him and helped him into the car.

"Did everything go well?" she asked as she started the car, the cloak flashing 2:22.

"Yes. This new principle is a tad strict but I believe that he will guide the school well. He was even worried about Kurt to the point that he offered a counselor." Ororo laughed lightly. It wasn't everyday that a principle would try to get their students back in fun loving order. No, they weir more plain these days.

* * *

Logan growled as he stared at the white wall of the hospital. Hank deemed it necessary to pick-up some medicine because they weir running low and poor Logan was stuck with the man as a carrier. Hank, disguised as an old man paid the clerk as he gave Logan a small bag to carry.

"Did you really need me here for this?"

"Oh my dear friend, there is still a lot more to pick-up and buy. A lot more." And all the Canadian could do was growl as the cloak chimed three times.

* * *

Kurt finished wiping off the last speck of dust on the TV as he heard the old cloaks shout the time. He sighed. The others would be home soon and he had only finished cleaning the bottom floor. The blood was long gone but Kurt was in such a cleaning mood that he whipped out more cleaning tools and went crazy. In his notorious adventure, he had found a note on the fridge from the professor and Hank. One saying they weir off to a school meeting and the other gone drug shopping. The boy was shocked at the adult's easy going nature on leaving him by himself but soon realized that it was not trust as he first thought. In fact, Mike filled him in on how the 'pathetic ape' (Hank) had given him a shot that morning. They probably thought he would be out like a light. On closer inspection he realized that they were written by Ororo. She most likely did it to set her mind at ease. He noted to thank her later for the consideration. He would have been fretting all day if he hadn't known where they were.

* * *

Kurt was now cleaning the beautiful chandelier that hung in the center of the front room when the others walked in. "He! **(Hey!)**" He shouted down at them. The group looked up startled but relief shone in their eyes. Well, except for Kitty and Evan who looked nervously at the ground. "You guys better not get zat mud all over mien precious carpet! I just finished cleaning it!" Kurt shrieked out in a girly voice. Rouge shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah sug'a. We wouldn't dare dirty you preciouscarpet." Her brother snickered as he teleported down to them. Jean took a step forward and dumped five textbooks into his hands.

"There you go. Homework." She said a smile plastered on her face.

"I zink I just died a little on zee inside." The blue boy said sadly, laying his head on the books.

"Now, now, it's not that bad. I can help you if you want."

"Nien. I'm just fine vith mien B's and C's Mrs. A+" Kurt openly mocked causing Jean to blush and Rouge to laugh. Kitty excused herself and quickly went to her room while Evan headed off to the kitchen, trying his best to ignore Kurt. Said boy sighed. "Should I tell him zat I drank the last of zee milk?" A yell of frustration echoed through the teen's home.

"I think he knows…" Rouge commented.

"And zat my dear friends, is the call of zee Evan. Now ven you hear zis call it is vise to go hide in your room tell the vonderful goddess Ororo returns vith milk."

"Or ya can just teleport to the downstairs and get that extra milk that he doesn't know about."

"Ah, brilliant deduction Doctor Vatson. But I believe zat vill endanger me more. Zee Evan vill most likely zink that I vas hiding it on purpose."

"All' right Sherlock. Just make sure to get that homework done.

"Oh Vatson, how it pains me ven you make me do paper work!" and in a puff of smoke, Kurt was gone leaving a snickering Rouge and a smiling Scott and Jean.

* * *

Ororo had indeed returned with some milk for Evan (who had called her god and drank one of the eight cartons in one sitting). She had also brought home some new vegetables for that night's supper and had set to it once it hit four. Logan and Charles were finishing up on the new security system and the teenagers were watching television in the living room.

Kurt, who had grown tired of his 'paperwork' had gone to see Mr. McCoy in the infirmary. The blue beast was shocked to see him but was glad to have an extra helping hand.

"So Kurt, how was your day? I can see that the sedative I gave you didn't work as we had planned."

"Probably because of mien metabolism **(4)**. But mien day vas unbelievably boring. I ended up cleaning zee entire first floor!" he exclaimed as he organized the medicine that Hank would toss him.

"Oh? So that's why everything smelled so nice."

"Yup! I zought it smelled really bad zo I just had to clean!" Kurt responded, not mentioning his bleeding.

"Did Mike enjoy it too?"

"Nah, it's a stick in zee mud ven it comes to being clean In fact it-" he cut himself off when he realized who he was talking about. Hank laughed.

"It's alright Kurt, I'm not trying to dig it out or anything. I actually wanted to thank him for fixing your body so well. Even if I don't agree with how he did it." Kurt sat on one of the beds looking at his feet as his tail swished lightly back and forth.

"Zo, you're not mad at me? For doing zat and, and not telling you anyzing?" He looked up, his yellow eye glowing softly.

"Kurt, I want you to understand that I see you as a son. In more than just appearance. What you two did frightened me to no end and I was truly worried that we lost you. Going missing after that didn't really help either.

"Zorry…" Hank smiled sadly.

"It's alright Kurt. But my point is that I want you, and Mike, to know that I'm here for you. I don't want you doing anything like that ever again!"

"Zo you're okay vith Mike now?" Hank shook his head.

"I'm not quite 'okay' with him. I just want him to know that I care about you. I still want to know more about him, but I don't mind waiting. I'll let you two decided when to tell me." Kurt smiled at him. In some ways, he loved Hank's easy going attitude and how he let him take everything at his own pace. He never felt pressured by him.

_**It is too bad that we can't even trust him though. **_Kurt's smile faltered.

"It something the matter Kurt?" The blue man asked as they began heading to the dining room for supper.

"Nien. It's nozing Herr McCoy."

**Story Notes**

**(1) Go "ssss" and then "zzzz" to get the sound right (hence the spelling)**

**(2) I actually wanted to call it a bumper, but I wasn't sure if that was the right word...**

**(3) Alright, I know Mystic should still be there and all but I didn't want her to be so I bought in Prin. Kelly early. His character will probably be OOC since I think he's not THAT bad...**

**(4) Kurt is known for this, and there's the fact that sedative's don't always work. Kurt was able to worm his way out of this one .**

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Love all you reviewers. Any ways, I've decided to hold a contest. If you can guess why I've named "The Darkness" Mike you will get to choose a charated for Kurt to counsel. It can be anyone, even Mageneto. The only exceptions are Mike himself and chaaracters I don't know of. Also, no newbie x-men... I'm determining if I should put them in this or not. And finally please put CSOC or RIOE in your review. This will determine a VERY important plot development and I just can't choose which one to go with. Thanks a ton!**


	12. School, Girls, Fumes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but everything is going back to high gear! Alright thanks tons for all the reviews, but none of you guys guessed right! I'll give you a hint, the names "The Darkness" and "Mike" are actually connected. Remember, whoever guess the connection gets to choose a character for Kurt to council. Any who, the story is finally kicking in to gear! I apologize the lack of awesomeness in this chapter, I didn't really like it... But the next one (s) will be awesome and be filled with greatness! The story is really going into play now!**

**Thanks too KunoichiRena, who just decided a VERY important part of the story ALL BY HERSELF SINCE NO ONE ELSE DID WHAT I TOLD THEM TOO!**

**RIOE one the vote and thus, I shall go with that path (it was actually the one I was hoping for XP)**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_"Telepathy/Voices in the Mind_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 12: School, Girls, Fumes_

Kurt hated his alarm clock. His alarm clock hated him as well. In spite of their hatred Kurt couldn't help but smile each time it woke him up on a school day. He loved it smiled even bigger as Scott banged on his door to wake him up. It was Tuesday and was to be his first day back. Against him and his alarm clocks wishes, he was forced to get up after repeating banging. Kurt glanced at the clock, it clearly showed that it was indeed set, and Kurt had never slept through it before. Heaving a sigh he got dressed, wishing that the clock didn't flash those god damn numbers. 8:13, exactly seventeen minutes before school. Flipping the light switch off and turning on his watch, Kurt started down the hallways, dreading today more than tomorrow.

The group had conversed slightly in the car and as soon as Scott pulled in, Kurt was off, not being able to stay cramped any longer. He stretched his legs as he walked towards the school. Some human friends of him shot him sorrowful glances.

_Right, death in zee family. _He thought to himself. The teen noticed the brotherhood staring at him but when he turned their way they began walking off. Kurt felt separated from the school, as if walking through a black and white picture where only he was colorful. The bell rang and the other kids rushed past him in an attempt to get to their classrooms. People brushed past him, some muttering a 'sorry' while others kept going.

Kurt stopped in the center of the hallway. People continued to move around him, completely ignoring him. He thought he spot Kitty rush past him but he couldn't tell in the stream of bodies. Soon his legs began walking his body forward until he was at the back of the school. The hall ways, though bare, still felt stuffed and suffocating. The white walls flashed red in his vision as recent nightmares plagued his mind. He pushed the back door open and walked gingerly outside.

Breathing in deep, Kurt sat on a tree branch near one of the classrooms. It was his own science class that he attended every school morning. He could see Evan glancing nervously at his seat.

In his hands, Kurt held a small note book and was coping the notes on the board. He just couldn't bring himself to sit there, like nothing had happened. Whenever the teacher would call out a question, he had to stop himself from raising his arm in hopes of not being seen. It was just second nature to him, to answer questions that he knew the answer to. Kurt adored the praise he received from teachers whenever he got a question right.

He may have been outside but it felt like another normal school day. Forgetting where he was, he aloud his tail to unwrap and sway back and forth as he scribbled more lead onto the paper. His fingers were starting to hurt from their awkward position but he didn't care. It happened every time they had more than three page notes. The bell rung, dismissing his class and he watched as Evan shook his head, as if trying to get rid of Kurt's absence.

"Hmmm, Evan sure is funny. Acting like nozing has happened." He smiled to himself as he hoped off towards his Math class. "Oh vell, just proves zat zey still don't trust me." Ducking beside the window he watched the other students begin to file in. Kurt was glad that he didn't have to walk through the halls.

As lunch rolled into play, Kurt felt the erg to avoid his friends. He didn't want Evan's questioning glances of Jean's worried looks. Sitting under the tree that he had sat on during hi science class, Kurt let out a sigh.

"Told you someone would take it." Kurt perked up as he heard a girls voice. Looking up he saw two of his art classmates looking down at him.

"Oh Melissa, I'm sure he won't mind us sitting with him!" A tall girl with short, dirt blond hair stated. "Won't you?" Kurt shook his head and the two sat sat down in front of him.

The girl named Melissa had lovely black hair that was braided in three braids. Two sat in front of her shoulders while the middle one was behind her back. Kurt remembered how she would always draw funny hairstyles in her sketchbook.

"My names Alice! What's yours?" The dirt blond asked, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Kurt. Mien name is Kurt." He spoke softly as he blushed softly. Alice giggled.

"See that Melissa, he is the boy in our art class!" **(1) **Melissa just nodded as her emerald eyes traced Kurt's body up and down. "Well lets eat!" Alice cheered as she brought out a paper bag. Melissa took out a lunch bag from her back pack. As the girls ate, Kurt scanned their clothes. Alice's was simple and plain, complete opposite of what he had thought she would wear. It was a soft blue t-shirt and torn-at-the-knee's blue jeans. Melissa wore a decorative sun dress that contained all the colors of the rainbow flowing through frills upon frills.

"Don't you have any lunch?" Melissa asked as she bit into a tuna sandwich. With the mention of food, Kurt's stomach growled and he cursed himself for forgetting both money and food. Alice laughed.

"Guess that's a no, yeah?" Kurt nodded. "Well," Alice rummaged through her bag. "I can give you my chocolate covered pickles." She took a container out and held it out to him. Kurt's mind was screaming 'no!' and that only a mad man would eat that. As if reading his thoughts, Melissa pushed Alice's had away and handed Kurt a (normal) tuna sandwich.

"We don't need him getting sick Alice. You should know that only you can eat that kind of food." Alice pouted.

"But it's so good! Even you like it Melissa!" Kurt swallowed his sandwich and watched the two bicker to each other over something so simple.

"Hey Kurt, we have art next, do you want help from me a Mel since you missed so much class?"

"Hey! Don't go offering my help!"

"Ignore her. She wants to help too." Kurt laughed as he saw Melissa pout.

"Sure! I vould greatly appreciate it!" Alice smiled brightly and Melissa grinned.

"Well then, looks like wier partners!" Melissa said, the grin still on her face.

"Partners?"

"Yeah! Mrs. Jones assigned us an assignment last class, but we need three people per group." Alice told him happily. "And know the three of us are partners!" Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm. He liked these two. They were full of energy and where funny. His smile widened as they began bickering again over how they should all go out after school.

"Alice! We have homework!"

"Pfft. Who cares Mel? We always ace out tests. All three of us!" **(2) **A blush appeared on both Kurt's and Melissa's cheeks. "See! Your guy's blush proves it!"

"Sh-shut up!" The black haired girl shouted as she pushed Alice over.

"So, um..." Kurt spoke, braking up their argument once again. "Vat's zee project?"

"We get to paint a room." Mel said flatly.

"Not just any room, but the students lounge!" Alice added.

"Oh?"

"Yup, but that's not the best part!"

"Vat is zat?"

"We get to paint the room-" stars literally shone in Alice's eyes "-any way we want!"

Kurt, to say the least, was having a blast. The group of three decided to throw paint over the walls and make a messy splatter of color. From red to blue, color was thrown onto the wall with a swing of the pail. It was ironic, how Kurt ended up with the blue paint. Melissa had the yellow and Alice had the red. After all the paint was gone, the trio brought out their design idea. The messy paint was to be the background to something much deeper that would be drawn in with black and white paints, smearing the colors into a beautiful unity of a water-like rainbow.

As the girls pointed here and there, sharing idea's on how to change such a mess into a masterpiece, Kurt gazed at Alice's walls. The red recked of something that wasn't paint and the way it streamed down the wall was ungodly slow. It was staining the once white walls. Kurt felt his breathing hitch as the smell of blood hit him. His holo-watch appeared to malfunction as Kurt swore he saw his demon self in the bloody reflection.

Alice and Melissa had yet to notice their partners silence and continued sharing their ideas. Flashes of bloodied walls smeared Kurt's vision. The smell of blood was sickening and he felt his vision begin to swirl.

"Kurt?" Mel asked softly, noticing How he was know holding his head. "Is something wrong?" Black and white spots entered his vision and he covered his mouth and nose. He felt pressure apply to him from all parts of the room and he wanted out. God how he wanted out.

"Kurt?!" Alice yelled getting up. "What's wrong?" He shook his head as he clutched his eyes shut as they began to water.

"Oh fuck! Alice, it's the fumes! The paint fumes!" **(3)**

"Oh fuck! Your right!" Alice shouted as she took a step towards Kurt, remembering his sensitive nose. The still wet floor made her slip and she smashed down beside the still boy. A scream erupted from Kurt as the sound brought back an unwanted memory. From Kurt's shadow, a black, liquid hand shot up and crushed the lights, in casing the room in black.

Kurt's breaths were quick and shallow as his body breathed in more of the paint fumes. He could hear Melissa and Alice scream as the dark hit them and fear erupted in Kurt's very being. It was too similar. Just to similar to his stupid dream. Voice erupted in his mind. Screams and plea's of help. Wishing for nothing more than salvation.

_"No! I don't want to die!"_

_"Stop it! It hurts!"_

_"Why don't you kill him instead! It was his fault!"_

_"Why are you punishing us?!" _Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he fought against the horrid sounds. It wasn't his fault! What did he do?! He felt as if he was in a cage. The window was covered in paint so no one could see them.

_But zey should be able to hear us! _Kurt though as his rationality died. Suddenly standing, Kurt twisted his body back and threw his arm forward, black hands erupting from the shadows. The smeared themselves against the wall and Kurt fell to his knees, crying. The two girls were still panicking and the shadowed hands slid down the window as if they too were losing life. The voices erupted inside him once again.

"_He's guilty! It's his fault!"_

_"What's wrong with me? Why does it have to be him?!"_

_"He's nothing but a monster!"_

_"Look at all that blood it's smeared!"_

_"Oh my god! It devoured him!"_

_"Look at it's horrible hands! Their smearing it all over the glass!"_

_"Kill it!"_

_"Blame it!"_

_"It's all the monsters fault!"_

_**"Kurt!" **_The voice burst from the fragile body as the hands suddenly smashed against the glass, breaking it into small pieces. Light engulfed the room and Kurt found himself still in his human skin, covered in paint. Alice was by his side and he heard her say something urgently to Mel. The black-haired girl nodded, rushing out of the broken window down the hall.

The voices quieted down and the illusion created by the fumes died. The walls looked like painted wall, not blood splattered ones. Smiling to himself he heard footsteps rush their direction.

"Ve beat zem Dunkel. Ve beat zem." Alice gazed worriedly down at him.

_**Yes Kurt, we did.**_

Kurt awoke to a warm bed in the school's infirmary. Melissa was sitting at his side reading a book. The room was a cool color of green. It was settling and much more meaningful than the off-white of the hospitals.

"So, your awake." Her voice sounded as sleek and smooth as a cutting knife. He gazed at her, her strength reflected in her eyes. Kurt nodded slowly. "You inhaled to much of the fumes from the paint. You fainted shortly after the window broke." And just like a knife, she was straight to the point.

"Vere's Alice?" his voice sounded strangled and battered. His throat burned from the air he breathed and he felt light headed.

"She's speaking with the principle right now." She must have seen the question in Kurt's eyes, for she continued. "We have to pay for the window and we are to attend detention. Alice is trying to wiggle us out of it. She doesn't like how we are being blamed for something we couldn't prevent." Kurt nodded understanding.

"Hey Kurt?" He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. "What did you mean by 'We beat them'? Alice was worried when you said that and she thinks you might have been hallucinating. That's why you broke the window right?" Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. Thankfully, a girl by the name of Alice choose this moment to walk into the infirmary.

"Oh Kurt! Thank goodness! I thought we might have lost you!" She cried as she ran over and hugged him.

"Alice! He wouldn't have died!" The blond, who still held Kurt firm in her grip looked in shock at her friend.

"Yes he could have! Think of all the fumes he inhaled while in that room!"

That room. Kurt suddenly cried out, pushing Alice away as he clutched his head. His body shook with sobs as the blood smeared walls entered his vision.

"Kurt? Are you-" Alice's worried voice was cut out as the room's door was open. Professor Xavier wheeled he was in, nodding at the two girls. His eye's landed on the frightened teen.

"Good afternoon girls, I hope you don' mind my intrusion."

"Not at all Professor." Mel answered.

"If you don't mind, could you two leave?" The girls nodded and Mel arose from her seat. At the sound of the chair legs screeching against the tile Kurt looked up with wide eyes. He wanted to scream at them to stay. To no leave him alone with this man. But the two girls ignored his silent cries.

_**We should kill them... **_A voice that resembled the screamed he had unleashed back in the library entered his mind. _**Look at how they leave you... **_Mel looked back at Kurt and stopped at the door. Kurt brightened, perhaps she would stay!

"Let's go Mel." Alice pulled her partner away from the room, closing the door softly. As soon as Kurt heard the click from the door the lights began to flicker. A growl burned his raw throat as he gazed at the professor.

"Calm down Kurt. I just want to know what happened. I have already spoken with Alice." That meant he knew. He knew about those words he muttered. Worst of all, Charles was smart enough to know who 'Dunkel' was. "So, care to explain?" Kurt shook his head. "Very well. We shall talk more about this after supper. We need to confront this matter Kurt. Jean caught some of your visions because you were projecting so loudly."

_Fucking telepaths._

"And she's worried about what she saw."

_Zey should mind zeir own business._

"She saw a lot of blood in the flashes she received."

_I vish it vas hers._

"Kurt are you even listening any more?"

_I hate humans..._

"Kurt?"

_Mutants are just like humans._

"Kurt answer me!"

_But perhaps, they are worse._

"Kurt?!"

"Vat?" The professor was surprised by the snap that he received from Kurt. His eyes appeared darker and even as a human he looked menacing.

"Are you even paying attention to me anymore?"

_Vhy vould I? _"Yes." The professor sighed.

"Let's go, school's over and I think we should go home." Kurt nodded and raised himself from the bed. He followed the professor out and ignored Alice's and Melissa's worried looks. Getting into the car he glanced at the two girls as they turned to walk away.

_**Soon, you too, shall paint the walls...**_

**Story Notes**

**(1) BAM! Kurt now has art (I always saw him as a sketcher...)!**

**(2) Yes, I'm making them smart (Kurt included!)**

**(3) Paint fumes are very dangerous to those with a sensitive nose. Trust me, I have one...**

**GOD I HATE OC'S! Don't worry, they'll be gone soon. The only OC that will stick is "The Darkness" (whom I just realized was an OC). Hope you guys don't mind the badness of this chapter. I'm not in 'the zone' for it just yet... I also did little proof reading cause I wanted to have this up for you guys...**

**Expecting Next Chapter: October 30 (Cause I love you guys and wanna update soon)**


	13. Recalling, Yellow on Black, Numbers

**A/N: Yes, two days late... but laziness and Halloween both took part in it... Any way, I realized I for got to do a bunch of crap in the last one so I apologize for any mistakes on my part. In other news, the plot is beginning to turn and I just can't wait to see what you guys have to say. In other news, this is again a boring chapter with little action... for the sake of the plot mind-you. Thanks for the review David. Super thanks to you Rena, especially for reading my notes~! I don't mind OC's but I don't like them as actual characters because then it seems to pull away from the story. I like using them as plot developers and that's it. At the moment, Mike is the only exception. Please enjoy and remind me if I've forgotten anything!**

**Words You Should Know (cause I say them enough)**

Dunkel = Dark

Herr = Mr.

Fraulein = Miss.

Nein = No

Ja = Yes

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_"Telepathy/Voices in the Mind/people in flash backs talking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 13: Recalling, Yellow on Black, Numbers_

Kurt laid facing the ceiling in his room, watching the fan swing around in joyless circles. As soon as they had arrived back at the mansion, the blue mutant teleported to his room and locked the door. His hollow eyes shifted towards his many clocks that sat around the room. He didn't know why, but listening to them tick the time away always soothed him.

Jumping off his bed, Kurt shut the blinds and turned off the light. Sitting back down, he focused on speaking with the entity that lived inside him. The voices volume grew and he had to snap his eyes open to prevent his own screams from escaping.

_Dunkel, vhy iz it zat I suddenly remembered zee night in zee library. It use to be fuzzy but now..._

_**Do not be frightened Kurt. In time all memories come back.**_

_Zen, could you tell me how I could touch Rouge?_

_**What do you mean by that Kurt?**_

_I know zat you know Dunkel. Her powers zap anyone she touches, but nozing happened vhen I did. _The Darkness was silent, as if it was thinking over a difficult problem. The mixture of voices came out slowly and with slight hesitation.

_**I'm not to sure...**_

_Are you lying?_ He felt a teasing smile play inside his mind.

_**Perhaps. **_Kurt sighed as he laid back onto his bed.

_Ah, is zere, you know, more than one of you? _A wave of confusion washed through Kurt. _I mean, today, I zought I heard a voice zat sounded like yours but, it wasn't._

_**Kurt, I want you to understand something. I am not 'one' thing. 'I' is actually 'We'. I am a combination of all the pieces of myself. **_Kurt felt a headache coming on but he persisted.

_So are you saying zat zere is more zan one of you, but __you__ are __yourself__?_

_**Exactly. I am The Darkness, a entity born of many parts. The voice that you heard today, and the voices that are in you mind are all separate parts of me. **_Kurt rubbed his temples.

Suddenly, a loud flash of lightning shortly followed by thunder erupted beside his window. Kurt jumped at the sudden light and noise. Breathing heavily from the scare, Kurt walked over to his window and peered through the curtain.

Rain smeared the smooth glass and a rage of wind that howled, raced by it. Opening the window slightly he could hear the rumble of thunder as the storm moved onwards. He sat on his carpet, feeling the cool rain on his fur as it smashed against the ground. The clatter of the glass on the door was drowned out as more thunder boomed. His carpet was beginning to get wet with the rain from his body and the door. He should close it, but sitting there just felt so pleasant.

_**Kurt, I want you to know that they're coming. **_Kurt sighed pleasantly, his eyes opening to yellow surrounded by black.

_I know Dunkel, I know._

* * *

The family of teens and adults gathered slowly at the dinning table. Ororo had tried to calm the storm but it seemed to rage on, as if it was just fine with seething and howling. Everyone glanced at the empty seat. Kurt had yet to come down.

"He skipped first and second block you know." Evan started as he began eating some of his soup.

"Yes, but he was there for art class Evan. Perhaps he didn't want to show himself to soon because of the recent events." His aunt said kindly.

"But still! What the hell is that bastard thinking? I mean, seriously he isn't the same Kurt that we all know!"

"Evan calm down. It is true that Kurt is changing but we should be there to support him in his decisions." The professor spoke calmly as Evan huffed.

Placing his fingers to his temples, he attempted to contact Kurt, only to get nothing. This was strange. He could feel Kurt's presence in the house, but he just couldn't get a grasp on his mind.

"Logan, could you go grab Kurt and tell him that supper is ready?" Said man raised an eyebrow but obliged anyways. As he left Kitty seemed to sink into her chair.

* * *

Kurt awoke to a light tapping at his door. His eyes felt heavy and he called out a tired "Come in."

Logan entered, about to tell him that it was supper time but the words caught in his throat. Kurt had yet to close the window and himself and the entire floor near the balcony was soaked. His eyes appeared downcast, casting an eerie glow about the room. Worst of all was that pressure he felt. Every nook and cranny that possessed a shadow seemed to be alive, movement twirling within the darkest corners.

"Do you need somezing, Hurr Logan?" his voice was soft and raspy. The Canadian noticed a slight shiver coursing throughout the boys body. Taking one step forward, he felt the shadows beneath his foot squirm.

"Elf, what the hell are you doing? Your getting everything wet!" Logan didn't mean for it to sound so wimpy.

"I don't know. I just vant to cool off and zen curl up and zleep." Kurt swayed forward a little as his eyes tried to glue themselves shut.

"Well do it later, it's supper time." Logan did a quick turn and walked away in a hurry, wanting to escape that damn room.

"Of course, Herr Logan." Kurt whispered out as he gazed at the still open door, his eyes still their deranged color of yellow and black.

* * *

Kurt approached the dinner table with his eyes closed. He stopped when he felt his chairs shadow and slowly peeked through his closed eyelids. A collection of gasps surrounded him as he sat down. The teen had hopped to avoid this, but he needed the food after everything that had happened and he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Kurt allowed his new eyes to show.

They looked identical to the ones he was born with except all the white had been replaced by black. The small hue of light that was his iris seemed to be sharpened, more defined, against the black surface.

Kurt's gaze landed onto the pot of soup that everyone had been eating. It was a simple crock pot stew containing beef, corn, celery, and many other healthy foods.

"C-could you pass me zee pot." His voice wavered as their eyes refused to leave his own. He tried to stare at anything but those horrible glares. Clutching his eyes closed and swallowing hard he spoke even quieter than before.

"Please..." It sounded like a plea for them to stop looking at him. He didn't like the stares, it felt suffocating. Like back when he was in that white room, were blood stained the walls and his brother smiled at him from the other side of glass.

"Please..." he repeated, sounding weaker, more defeated. "Please pass me zee soup." It was laced with his sorrow and misery as the eyes pounded down on him. He wanted it to stop, for their stares to stop. He didn't want to remember just yet!

A soothing feeling overcame him as he opened his eyes slowly. Two sleek black hands poured some soup into his bowl with great care. They appeared to be coming from the pots own shadow and were now carrying it back to it's holder, sliding inside the shadow. Kurt smiled lovingly as he commanded the hands to disappear in his mind softly. Bringing the spoon up to his mouth, he softly thanked Mike for his aid.

_**I don't like you sounding so pathetic. **_It stated bluntly.

The silent room was filled with the soft clanging and slurping of soup as Kurt ate, his eyes still holding the attention of the entire table.

"Zis is very good Fräulein Ororo. Perhaps you should teach me sometime!" Kurt said softly, trying to break the silence. A small smile crept past his face. "If you don't mind me juggling zee vegetables az ve cut zem." Slowly, Ororo smiled back at Kurt, giving a small nod. The small conversation seemed to break the shock spell and everyone went back to silently eating their food.

"So elf, what's up with the eyes?" Oh why did Logan have to break the silence? Setting his spoon down as he finished Kurt prepared himself to speak. They were his friends, they deserved to know more.

"Memories." He said, voice full of strength. "Of zings before here." He had everyones attention once again. How he hated it. "I have yet to remember completely, but Mike and I are connected on a much deeper level zan ve had zought. You see," Kurt stopped, trying to find the right words. "You see, Mike, zee more Mike is awake and aware of our surroundings, zee darker mein eyes become. Zey only go completely black when I'm unconscious zough." That wasn't completely true, more of when he lost himself to his own madness. "I guess you could say zat zee yellow is me, and zee black is him."

"Is that why I can't read your mind Kurt?" Everyones gaze shifted towards Professor Xavier before landing back onto Kurt.

"Ja, neither of us appreciate you ease dropping so he set up a shield zat masks our mind."

"Care to explain how zis works." The yellow orbs gazed at his own lap. Fidgeting nervously, Kurt breathed in a big breath.

"Mike; he fuses us with zee surrounding shadows and overlaps zem inside my head. By covering my brain with zee inner shadows, it blends zem together and I imagine only cerebro could tell zem apart." The professor rubbed his temples in slight fatigue.

_**"I never knew that you guys had such boring suppers." **_Everyone sucked in a deep breath as the rough voice spoke. _**"A house full of corpses is more entertaining than this bunch of rusty cattle."**_

"Mike, be nice." Mike, using Kurt's body pouted. Kitty fought down a giggle at the funny scene. Other than the voice change, it looked as if Kurt was fighting with himself. Something clicked in the back of Kitty's mind.

_With himself..._ she thought as she began thinking things over. Forcing her fear down and using all of her courage, Kitty faced Kurt and Mike. "Uh, Mike. What Kurt like said earlier, does that like, mean that like, that you and him are...one?" Her voice cracked at the end.

_**Hmm, what a cute, smart girl. **_Kurt growled inside his head. _**I know, I know...**_

_**"To summarize and simplify, yes, we are one. It is much deeper than that, but I'm afraid that it is too complicating for any of you. That I know for sure." **_It's voice was stern and unnerving. Demanding their acceptance. Slowly, the professor nodded.

"Alright, we'll believe you for now, however, I want to know why Kurt muttered Dunkel earlier today."

"You know I'm here too professor, you could ask me." He received a glare from the patience-thin man. "Vell, you see, it's like a nickname-"

"Is Mike a nickname as well?" Kurt hesitated but slowly nodded. "Than what's his real name?"

_**"W**_e ca_**n**_'t _**t**_e_**l**_l _**y**_o_**u**_" The voice sounded jumbled and rushed even though it came out slowly and clearly. It took awhile before Charles understood that the two had spoken at the same time and that he had received an answer he had predicted.

"And why is that?"

_**"Because no one but myself and Kurt may know."**_

"If ve vere to trust you vith it, many horrible zings vould happen to you." The professor raised his eyebrows at him.

"Vhat do you mean Kurt?" The blue boy just shook his head.

"Trust me, it's better if you don't know." A memory flashed before him. He was in that damn room again, but this time there was another person there.

* * *

_Common! Tell me your name, it's only fair! _The persons image was blurred out as Kurt concentrated on the memory.

_It won't hurt anybody! Please!_

_Yes it vill. _Why did he sound so cold? _If you know you vill die._

_Pfft, thats bull and you know it! Common!_

_If I tell you, vill you regret it?_

_Of course not! _Blood sprayed across the walls as the child in front of him exploded. He warned him. That if he knew his name that he would die...

* * *

Kurt felt his mouth move as Mike argued calmly with the professor. This was one thing he noticed about The Darkness, it was unbelievably patient.

_**"Professor, I believe that it was your motto to allow your students to deal with their own problems in their own way."**_

"This is a completely different case." His voice was stern and hard, clearly showing his displeasure.

_**"Is it?" **_And The Darkness was just as stern.

"Common everyone, don't fight..." Jean spoke softly, always being one to keep the peace.

_**"Trust me bloo-" **_Mike fell silent as Kurt spoke up.

_Don't call her zat! It's rude and cruel!_

_**But I like being rude and cruel...**_

_Just don't!_

_**"Trust me Jean, I would not fight with someone who I owe, reluctantly, my thanks." **_The professor casted a confused gaze at the blue mutant. _**"You were the one who got Kurt out of Germany, so I thank you. It wasn't the best place for him to be."**_

"I... see." Charles spoke softly. A sigh escaped his lips. "Is there anything you could tell us?"

Kurt and Mike nodded to each other inside Kurt's mind. _**"Watch your back and travel in pairs." **_

"What do you mean?" Logan growled out.

_**"Exactly what I just said." **_And picking up his dishes, Kurt exited the room in a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone.

* * *

A nightmare of sorts danced in Kurt's sleep. He had chosen to go straight to bed in hopes of avoiding unwanted questions. He was in the white room, it walls paling to a light pink from the blood.

* * *

_"Zero, you have to be more careful. You're lucky that he was going to be killed next week or else the higher ups would have been angry." _A small Kurt looked up at the man with puppy-dog eyes. _"Oh come here!" _He was enveloped in a warm hug. The man was still blurry, from what Kurt could see he had messy, short, brown hair and a white lab coat.

_"But bruder_**(brother)** _it vas his own fault. _His voice was calm and even, as if seeing people die was normal.

_"I still don't want you to do it okay? You have to be a good boy or else you big brother will get into trouble." _Fear seemed to fill the small Kurt's eyes. He latched onto the man and muttered apologizes. Kurt felt a wave of relief as the man patted his smaller selfs head. _"Calm down Zero. I'll always be here for you! You should no that by now." _

The man left, and Kurt was sad to see him go. He caught a glimpse of him through the observation window. A large smile made it's way to his face and both Kurt's smiled back.

_"Look at him, he's despicable!" _Kurt didn't like this new wave of feeling as his drew grew black. He was traveling down a row of cells.

_"I heard he killed 16! _There were people in them.

_"What?! But 16 was always nice to him!" _Mutants in them.

_"Shows what you get for befriending a monster."_

_No! _Kurt thought, panic filling him. _I didn't mean to kill him!_

_"I bet he ate him like he did 29!"_

_"He's a fucking monster!" _They too were blurred.

_No! That vasn't my fault! _Probably his mind trying to protect him.

_"Or perhaps he painted that room again..."_

_"Hey! Their putting him in 23's cage!" _Each were given a number.

_Please belief me!_

_"Hello 0. Do you want to sing with me?" _Only he was 0. Both definite and indefinite.

_"Oh fucking great! Why the fuck are you so nice to him?!" _The child Kurt nodded as a skinny, tall women pulled him into her lap. He loved this women. She was like a mother to her and always ignored the others.

_"Which one?" _It was their code, their secret language. She was the only one who knew what occurred in the rooms and they told each other through song.

_"Fuck 23, you're always such a bitch to everyone but him! Are you trying to gain some sort of favor?"_

_"Blood cell..." _his voice sounded much more childish, filled with more emotion that in that god awful room.

_"He'll just kill you too! Just look at what happened to 16!"_

_"Please 23, just ignore him."_

_"The demon deserves to be shunned!" _But the two ignored the others as 23 began to hum. Her voice was raspy and rough, but that was to be expected for what they put them all through.

_"The cell creaks,_

_as it bleeds,_

_as the child dies tonight._

_We can't help,_

_but cry small tears,_

_as we look into it's eyes._

_It hurts me so to see you cry,_

_you are forced to say good-bye._

_And so it goes,_

_and explodes,_

_into a million pieces._

_And so the cell creaks,_

_as it bleeds,_

_as the child dies..." _

Another scene change. His vision was filled with flames and his ears filled with screams. Everything was being destroyed around him and the cause of it was in front of him. The smaller version of him had pure black eyes and he stood their, appearing emotionless if not for the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Wind swirled around him and he looked like he wanted to scream but his body was frozen in that position. Black streaks mixed in with the dancing flames and burning copses. They seemed to expand and be the bringers of destruction.

Kurt didn't feel any kind of fear or guilt though. He only felt sadness for the three corpses that lay at is feet.

* * *

Kurt awoke upside down. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he waited for his eyes to clear. Black ribbons were wrapped around him loosely as he hung from the roof. Strange shapes that paralleled that of his dream were created from the darkness that hung in his room. Jail bars, chains, and horrible liquids that Kurt could only think of as blood.

Turning himself up right, he ordered the shadows to place himself down on the floor. The Darkness was there, but it was in it's strange state that it claimed to be sleep. Concentrating on the shadows the twisted around him, Kurt slowly pushed the back into their places. He collapsed seconds later onto his bed, feeling drained.

"Vhy is it... zat I can control zem... so much better... vhen I'm dreaming?" he breathed out. He knew that he had to regain control over the shadows if he was ever going to be able to return to his 'normal' life. However, as he fell asleep, all he could think about was seeing Alice and Melissa.


	14. Plans, Alice, Splatter

**A/N: Hello guys! Guess what?! I FINALLY GOT TO THE PART THAT I HAVE BEEN TRYNG TO GET TO SINCE I STARTED THIS! WOO!!! That means that the plot is going to rip through! The stone has been cast and now all we can do is wait for it to sink. Thanks for the review David. To Aumtun, I apologize for my rudeness, but that was the point of the question. It was to be at a random guess thing. So I hope you forgive me for my outburst. To sketzocase; OMG YOU ARE READING MY FIC?! -dies of happiness and then uses 1337 revive skills- I'm so happy you like it ^o^ Really, your review brightened my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter~~!!**

**Words You Should Know (cause I say them enough)**

mein = my

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

_"Telepathy/Voices in the Mind/people in flash backs talking_

_'Mouthing Words'_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

**_The Darkness_**

**_"The Darkness out loud"_**

**_'The Darkness Telepathy'_**

_Within "The Darkness"_

_Chapter 14: Plans, Alice, Splatter_

Kurt awoke as his alarm cried out softly. Tapping it off gently, the blue mutant set about his morning chores such as showering, brushing his teeth and changing into clean clothes. Understanding the length of time that everyone took (not just the girls), Kurt made it a custom to wake up earlier than the other to insure shower time. He usually used cool water to help keep his hot, furry body cooler and since he never clogged the drain with the small strands of hair that fell out, no one complained.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Kurt set forth with the most difficult task known to human and mutant. Brushing ones hair. His hair was smooth and soft, so brushing wasn't that difficult. It was when it came to his fur. It was getting longer and, being self-conscious about his fur, he refused to let anyone cut it. So, every morning, he would have to spend at least ten minutes on the cursed thing. He hated to admit it, but it felt nice brushing it, as long as he avoided all of the knots, know those were a pain!

After smoothing down the last strand of hair Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. For a second, the blue walls of the bathroom flashed white and it wasn't water covering his body. Shaking his head quickly he teleported back to his room to check the time. Flashing a brilliant 6:39, Kurt realized he still had twenty-one minutes before the others would be up. Surly this was a new record?

_Have any suggestions Dunkel?_

_**We wish to see the surroundings of the institute, best be prepared. **_Kurt nodded and teleported to the front of the mansion to begin their tour.

* * *

Kurt had scaled all corners of the grounds and was now laying on the grass in the surrounding forest. He was dozing lightly, the feel of the warm sun drying his fur was pleasant. The wind blew lightly and sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly, the bright blue sky was covered in luminous gray clouds. A small rain drop hit his face, falling down his check as if to symbolize a tear.

* * *

Breakfast was quick and loud. Kurt was chomping down on everything that was placed within reachable distance, Evan was jugging down milk, and Kitty just wouldn't shut up about some friends crush.

"I mean, he's so, like, ugly! How can she, like, like him!?" she exclaimed loudly. Jean ate her jam toast as Rouge suppressed the erg to slam her head on the table.

"Looks don't always count Kitty." The young telepath said politely.

"But, like, EW!" she shouted, being heard by everyone. Scott raised his eyebrow's but soon went back to eating his own jammed toast and talking mentally with Jean. The professor smiled kindly at the normality of the room and Ororo could help but agree, her own smile beaming. Only Logan and Hank seemed to be uneasy. The blue beast had a bad feeling ever since Kurt's dark mood in the infirmary and Logan was still trying to decipher Mike's message. It wasn't everyday that one was threatened with unknown danger. The Canadian cast n uneasy look towards the elf.

He chugging back a weeks worth of food, having been deprived of the good sustenance called 'food'. Though the taste would suddenly change to that of ash every now and then, the meal was pleasant. Kurt could feel the unsteady gaze coming from Logan, but decided he would ignore the man. Shivers ran down his spine and the sight of the dark ominous clouds worried him. Even worse, when ever he tried to think of why, Alice's and Melissa's face would appear in his head. This could only lead to more worry.

* * *

"Yo Evan, are you ridding with us today?" Scott called out as the group of teens gathered at the door, ready for another day of school.

"Not like I have much choice, but is there even enough room?" The tanned teen asked, noting the group of six.

"Actually, Lance is like, giving me a ride today!" Kitty cheered. Kurt wanted to bash her face in. For some odd reason, his crush for her had dissolved as soon as she started dating Lance. Perhaps it was because it was like a slap in the face. She always cuddled with him, and came with stupid questions and problems and Kurt had always listened. He felt like an unappreciated counselor.

Kurt opened his gray umbrella as he stood went outside to walk Kitty to Lance's jeep/van thing. Like the clouds above them, the conversation between them was littered with acidic down pour. Punching in the code quickly, Kurt was, though not completely, forced to walk with Kitty to the van. Stupid girl had forgotten his umbrella at school.

Z_ough I can't really blame her. Zee only reason I have mine iz because I can just teleport home..._ Kitty opened the door to the vehicle, smiling widely at her boyfriend.

"Hey sweets." He smiled, catching Kurt behind her. "Hey fuzz-butt whats up?" he asked teasingly. Kurt knew that Lance was getting at his current state of mind. They hadn't exactly left off on the best of terms.

"Clouds and an umbrellva. **(1)**" Kurt spoke, his voice matching that of even the worse of frost. Lance laughed nervously. Pietro, sensing the uneasiness in his friend took over the conversation.

"No, we mean what's up with you?" his voice was quick and speedy as usual. However, it sounded normal to Kurt, catching each breath the speedster took.

"Many zing, and not so many zings." Kitty was starting too look slightly uncomfortable.

"Kurt, just like, answer their question." she told him timidly. Kurt growled lowly, matching the sound of thunder as the rain continued to fall. Gritting his teeth, the boy looked into the other's eyes. He allowed his watch to flicker off, giving sight to a demon beyond fear. Kurt stood there, he teeth barred and a soft hiss coming from his throat. His black-yellow eyes burned their ways into the teens minds. Kitty stiffened.

Suddenly Kurt was a smiling teen again, and the others questioned if it was some sort of trick with the rain. Perhaps they hadn't been getting enough sleep. "I'm fine actually. Zanks for asking!" his voice was filled with venom-laced sweetness as he turned his back to the brotherhood plus Kitty.

"I'll see you guys later." he called over his shoulder, still wearing a sickishly wide grin.

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed when he sat down in science class was that Alice was missing. She sat two seat in front of him and when the two had found out yesterday, they were both excited for all the group work the two could do. Though that would mean Evan having to find a new partner, Kurt was sure that the teen would understand if it was for a lovely women.

Her absence caused his stomach to churn as his worry grew. He felt as if something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

As he handed in his test that he just wrote, his passed the still empty seat. He paused for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the vacant seat.

_Vhy? Vhy aren't you here? _His min worried, as the seats shadow merged with his own. Seconds passed and soon Kurt took his seat, his shadow still merged with the seats by merging with surrounding shadows. _Vhy do I worry? And most of all, vhy do I dread seeing you?_

* * *

Math soon rolled by as Kurt took his window seat. He wished he could be on the other side of the firm window, but even the weather forbid him his wish. Trying to ignore the burning hole in the back of his neck, Kurt resisted the erg to snap at the younger teen behind him.

Todd just couldn't stop staring at the disguised mutant. His voice was cold and distant that morning, and during science his thoughts appeared to be preoccupied. In the midis of his thoughts, the bells rang loudly over the intercom and the object of his thoughts stood quickly and glared at him from the corner of his eye. Todd swore that he saw those haunting eyes flash through the hologram.

"Do you need somezing?" he asked, his voice slightly softer from the morning.

"Just wondering what was up." Todd shrugged his shoulders only to be surprised by a soft laughter that escaped the blue boy's lips.

"Zee roof zis time, Todd" The smalled boy laughed lightly back. "But if mein enemiez are really so vorried about zeir plan failing zan I'll tell you. I'm all good and better so you can call off your sneak attack." The smile never left his lips as the two left their classroom, heading to their lockers.

"Dang, I was hoping to finally pluck a win from you guys." Todd didn't know why the two had a sudden wave of friends. Though he had to admit it was pleasant.

"Vell, you'll have to try it vhen I'm sleeping. Rouge sayz I sleep like zee dead." The two laughed at the corny joke.

"What's so funny?" The two snickering teens looked up to see Lance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh just zee roof and secret plots." Kurt said as the two burst out into laughter at their inside joke. Lance huffed out a sigh.

"Todd, what the hell do you think you are doing, hanging out with a x-geek?" The laughter died and Todd looked somewhat nervous.

"You know Lance, I'm glad zat you're worried. It's nice to know that Kitty has such a nice boyfriend." Kurt replied, catching the underline meaning. He walked passed the two, a slight rush too his steps.

* * *

He was sure she was there. The smell was beyond powerful and the paint fumes still lingered. Kurt gazed at the blocked off lounge that Melissa, Alice, and himself were to paint. Lunch had just started but his hunger died as soon as he smelled her. Alice was somewhere around this room.

Kurt didn't know why he was in such a state of panic and worry, he just felt that he had to confirm that she was okay. Every inch of his invisible fur was on end as he searched the surrounding hallways. His shadow vibrated as his panic cause it to mesh with the others. He felt a surge of pain and power overwhelm him as he quickened his pace.

Turning another corner, Kurt knew that something was wrong. Alice was leaning against a set of lockers, a blank look in her brown eyes.

"Alice!" he sighed/shouted in relief. "Vhere have you been all day? I missed you in science!" Happiness flooded him as he smiled at the girl he had become friends with. "Alice?" he asked after a minute of silence. The girl wore a long sweater and seemed to be hiding something large in her hand.

Turning to Kurt quickly, she grabbed his hand, ignoring the fur that he was sure she felt. Her pace was quick as she dragged him back to the broken glass the belonged to the lounge. Kurt's form shook as he glanced at their hands, quickly taking his back as soon as they had stopped. "Alice? Vhat's vrong?" fear filled his voice as he felt sobs coming. Why was he crying?!

Alice turned to face him and the blue mutant back up into the wall, scared of the dull brown eyes. "Yesterday, you freaked out in this room. Why?" her voice was dull, emotionless. Kurt held his breath as another wave of fear washed over him. Why was she acting this way?

"B-because of zee fumes. R-remember?" His voice shook, clearly showing state of mind. Alice smiled, in a haunting, almost possessed way.

"Is it because of the memories? Because of that room?" Kurt's breathing stopped. How did she know about that?!

"Or is it because of the screams? The blood dripping like molasses down your face."

"Please stop..." he cried out softly, trembling hard.

"Why should I Kurt? Or should I say 0?!" she shouted at him, revealing the gun she had hidden in her sweater. Fear filled his eyes. "How does it feel Kurt? To be the one to be faced with death? Huh?"

"Vhy are you doing zis!?" he cried out, he was sure, so sure, that no one had survived that place not after he, after he...

"Because you killed me. Because you told me your blood thirsty name!" Her voice was deathly quite, murderously even. "I'll make sure you pay by killing this girl. And what better way..." She turned her head, so that the side of her face was facing Kurt. The barrel of the gun placed at her temple, the gun indirectly pointing at him. "Than this?"

A shot rang out as blood covered him. Her blood. And before he could do anything, anger, hatred, and murder filled his eyes. In that split second that the shot rang out, long arms stretched out of the shadows that littered the hall. In that split second that it took for the bullet to kill Alice, it took for the arms to rips apart her body, shredding blood all around them. In that split second where only Kurt could exist, he painted the walls with another innocents blood as he name was once more spoken as the girl's dying words.

* * *

The fire went unnoticed by all but the mutants. The sound seemed to be accented in their ears and both the x-men and the brotherhood dashed out to find the source of the shot. Unfortunately for them, and epically Kurt, some others trickled out with them.

They arrived at the scene only to come to a sharp stop at the sight. Blood infected the walls and several organs were torn from a mutilated corpse. There was no way that the deceased could be determined unless one asked who it was from the only witness.

Kurt sat there, leaning against the wall, shaking madly. His body was covered in the unholy blood that appeared black against his fake human skin. A certain organ was right in front of him, invading his vision making it impossible to look away. A bloody torn heart that had long stopped beating seemed to mock him.

Kitty clung to Lance at the sight and several of the mutants turned away in disgust. Only Pietro, Lance, and Scott could bare staring at the red-colored scene in front of them.

"Jean." Scott's voice was shaking. "Contact the professor right away." He gulped as the pale faced girl slowly nodded her head.

"Of course..."

* * *

Police were at the scene, students and teachers were being rushed around, a clean up crew came to collect what the could and try to figure out who had died. All the people who rushed around him were nothing but blurs. Voices were muffled and he felt distant from the world. The blanket that was wrapped around him provided little to no warmth. All that he could see, think and hear were Alice's final words as his name gave birth to another demon inside him. One that killed the girl named Alice and thus, stole her name.

_**Welcome to the family, Alice...**_Mike's sickishly sweet voice rang out in Kurt's mind. Tears streamed down Kurt's soulless eyes.

* * *

The professor sat beside Kurt, a worried expression on his face. The boy had been staring blankly at the ground for the past twenty minutes, giving no response to anything. The police had already questioned the others and the group of teens now littered the stairs around Kurt. Worry also filled their eyes and faces at Kurt's dead mind. Neither of the telepaths could pick up anything, it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Any response?" Asked one of the police officers.

"I'm afraid not. The boy seems to be in a wheel of shock." Xavier spoke quietly. The police officer scratched his neck.

"I'm sorry to continue to bug you, it just that-"

"It's not every day that a mutilated corpse is found." Rouge finished for him, spitting out the words.

"Now Rouge..." The girl stood, shaking.

"No! Kurt didn't do this! He wouldn't even hurt a fly so no way in hell would he tear someone apart!" The two adults fell into a uncomfortable silence.

"I agree with Rouge, Chuck. Kurt just isn't like that." Logan said softly.

"I'm afraid he will still need to be questioned." A growl rose in the gruff man's throat.

_"Logan!"_

_"I don't like him Chuck, not one bit." _The man rubbed his temples. Another message had been flung at him. Warning him that 'they' were coming and that there was only one left. Charles didn't know who 'they' were, but he didn't like the sounds of only one left.

* * *

Kurt slowly raised his head, looking at the bloody rags and clothes being carried into the unneeded ambulance. Flashes of the first time a person died came to mind. It was so much similar that it was almost funny. Almost.

* * *

_"I hate you."_ A tall man spoke coldly at the small Kurt. _"You come in here and all of a sudden we're nothing but trash! You're a fucking kid! Why the hell are you so damn important?"_ Kurt remembered now, he was the only child in there. Everyone else was at least twenty.

_"Look at you, all you are is a fucking demon." _Venom decorated his voice as he spat at Kurt. _"The only thing you got going is your appearance! I mean seriously! I make myself stronger with my mutation. And what can you do? Teleport like some sort of pansy!"_

The man was beyond insane, he had only been there a week before Kurt, the perfect weapon had shown up. He was their favorite before this thing came.

_"You nothing but a piece of shit that should go die in hell!"_ Kurt remembered vaguely on how they called him 19.

_"You know what, just watch their going to beat you so hard that you will hate all of this attention."_ Besides Kurt's 'special' physicals, they never harmed him.

_"You little piece of shit! Look at me!"_ And even then it didn't really hurt. _"You know what, YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"_

Kurt looked calmly at the man. He was already use to this kind of treatment from him. A sadist thought came to mind. _"Hey, 19, want to know my real name?"_ He could barely his the smirk that adored his lips.

The man called 19 looked at him. If he really did tell him his name, he would be the first to know! He would definitely get something for that!

_"Tell me."_ It was issued like an order. Kurt's smile seemed to split his face as he grinned widely.

The word (s) left his lips and seconds later, hands wrapped around 19, tearing, ripping, shredding. It was so wild that it appeared as if he had exploded. Kurt's closed his fanged smile in the need for a closed one as he saw the blood drip down from the cell.

* * *

"And so the cells creaks, as it bleeds, as the child dies..." his voice was barely above a whisper but Logan still heard it.

**Story Notes**

**(1) This one was hard to accent because of the way it is said in English. So, using my awesome typing skills, I morphed it into something that sounds like a German accent...**

**Woo~ One of the key points just got triggered (excuse the horrible pun). Also, do you guys think this is, like a M? I would like to keep it rated at T (more people click on it that way) but I think it calls for M...**


End file.
